A Long Way To Fall
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Loki has been defeated and now it is time to pick up the pieces and move on. Everyone that can be called in is called in including the BAU team from Quantico. Thor comes across a face he hasn't seen in almost ten years and Hotch and his team end up mixed up with the Avengers in an unexpected way.-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: I Will Run Away

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds, or their characters.

**SUMMARY: **Loki has been defeated and now it is time to pick up the pieces and move on. Everyone that can be called in is called in including the BAU team from Quantico.

Thor comes across a face he hasn't seen in almost ten years and Hotch and his team end up mixed up with the Avengers in an unexpected way.

Secrets are revealed, old memories creep up and Odin demands a wrong must be righted on behalf of his son.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm starting think Merida is against me. If my muse throws one more idea at me, I'm gonna have a meltdown! D: Nah, I won't. I'm having too much fun with all these new ideas and this one was nagging at me since I got up this morning! O.o Anywho a few warnings. Due to certain factual changes, this is an **AU**; it also has a **POTENTIAL MPREG** warning. I haven't decided yet will I be going down that route. This starts off before THOR, but by Chapter One we're after AVENGERS and just before THOR 2, And is based just before CRIMINAL MINDS SEASON 4 okay? Good! Anywho the usual, read, review, enjoy and if you want come find me at _Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)_ on facebook!

Later flowers!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE:<span>

I Will Run Away:

They surrounded him, like a swarm and he hated it. Buzzing around him, like those bees he had seen in Midgardian books. Nosily they chattered on and all the while seventeen year old Soini did not move. He hardly dared to breathe while they prepared him to meet his future husband. Oh may somebody pity him and strike him down, for he did not want this! Alfhid fussed at his hair, her ruby red eyes narrowed in concentration while her twin brothers Asmund and Ake passed her this and that, content to stay out of their sister's way. Eventually Alfhid stalled in her work and beamed happily.

"There now my Prince, perfect."

"I wish you would not call me that Alfhid," Soini stated miserably.

"And why ever not," Alfhid demanded chastisingly, "You are a Prince of Jotunheim are you not?"

"I am the bastard half-breed that just happened to be birthed of Laufey's loins," Soini snarked in retort. "The man had no use of me until this alliance cropped up and he certainly never awarded me the title of Prince."

He named him Soini after all. The name meant _'boy'_ an insult, one to degrade him further and remind him he would be nothing in Laufey's eyes. Though Laufey never cast him out, nor did Fárbauti—even though the husband of his father hated him even more than Laufey himself—Laufey and Fárbauti made quite sure no one in the nine realms knew of Soini's existence. Of course that all changed when Jotunheim fell to ruin, people were left starving in the streets and a once great people became but a shadow of their former self. Only when even the royal family could scarcely feed themselves, did King Odin of Asgard approach with a proposal and the rulers of Jotunheim agreed with haste. Everything was neatly agreed upon and signed when Laufey had burst into Soini's quarters and informed him he was marrying Prince Thor of Asgard. Soini didn't bother protesting. It would have gotten him nowhere, and now here he was three weeks later in Asgard, being prepared to wed his future husband, a man he had yet to even meet!

"Do not speak so little of yourself Soini," Alfhid scolded before turning him to face the mirror upon his door, "Now, do you like it?"

Soini blinked. For a Jotun he was small, even Alfhid towered over him. His body was slender, with a slight roundness at his hips and unlike a lot of Jotun he had hair that fell to his waist, snow white rather than black. His eyes were blood red, skin a beautiful cobalt shade, and his markings were a sort of floral design that covered his cheeks, shoulder blades and thighs. Usually he kept most of himself covered, but Alfhid had gone completely in the opposite direction. He wore black flowing pants that hung low on his hips and had embroidered thread, a silver belt completing the ensemble. His feet were bare and Alfhid hadn't bother with jewellery, save for the odd sapphire in his hair. Soini was shocked, he was actually stunning. Too bad he was dressed up to go to his practical execution!

"Thank you Alfhid, you've made me look quite presentable."

Hearing a knock on the door Soini stiffened and didn't bother looking. An Asgardian servant poked her head around the door and spoke briefly with the twins.

"It is time Soini," Ake said softly and even he felt sympathy when a shudder of fear passed through the teenager.

* * *

><p><p>

Thor snarled at his brother for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Loki was NOT helping in this current situation, not when he felt the need to tease Thor and had done so for almost a month now, "I swear Loki, you speak one more word and I'll not hesitate to use Mjölnir on you!"

Loki chuckled and turned a page in his book, "forgive me brother, I was only trying to help calm you. It was not my intention to stress you out further."

"Aren't grooms usually stressed on their wedding days?" Thor asked bitterly.

Loki let out a long suffering sigh and closed his book turning to face his brother, green eyes casting a glance over the blonde. If his muscles grew any tenser, the Prince would rupture something. Getting to his feet, Loki tossed the large tome onto the nearby futon and stopped at his brother's side. Lady Sif and the Warriors three had departed sometime ago, unable to pull Thor from his bad mood and Hogan had teasingly commended Loki's bravery for staying behind.

"You always knew this could be a possibility Thor," Loki pointed out gently, "being of royal birth, certain freedoms are denied us."

"But, why this one," Thor demanded miserably. "I had always hoped to choose my bondmate myself. I never thought our father would deny me that right."

"If you look at it from a political standpoint—"

"I do not wish too," Thor barked lurching away from the balcony so he could pace away his frustrations, "I wanted to share my bed with someone I could love. To bear a child—"

"Prince Soini will be able to give you a child," Loki pointed out, "The Jotun may look more female or more male, but they possess both genitalia."

"Your words bring me no comfort brother. I wanted more than a warm body and something to breed. I wanted someone to love and who loved me. Who I can stay up with some nights talking of frivolous nonsense," Thor let out a shuddering breath. "But it is not to be and I must accept that."

Hearing a movement at the door, Thor's blue eyes darted to the guard stood there and he realised it was time. With a nod he gathered up Mjölnir and he and Loki headed out.

By Frigga's wish the wedding was to take place upon the grounds. The weather permitted it, the air warm and lush and Thor had to admit it was a rather splendid sight. His father stood upon the makeshift altar and while Loki moved to join Sif and the others Thor took his place at the top of the aisle. Laufey stood with Fárbauti, the pair decked out in traditional wedding garb. They had servants with them and to Thor's disgust they looked rather bored. At least Laufey did. Fárbauti looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. Of course, if the rumours were to be believed, Soini was the bastard offspring of Laufey and an Asgardian man, though the Asgardian was unknown. Thor was stood there only mere minutes, when music began to play and steeling his resolve he turned to take the first look of his future husband and his heart all but stopped in his chest. Soini was nothing short of breath-taking. His hair fell like an avalanche of fresh powdered snow down his back, jewels sparkling. His skin was like sapphire stone, with a slim build that tapered off into perfect child baring hips. He was slightly shorter than Thor himself and could be described as delicate, but a warrior, Thor saw the scars on his fingers and wrist from practiced swordsmanship, and lean muscle that proclaimed Soini a fighter also. His blood red irises bore into the God's soul and the intelligence there was quite astonishing.

Moving to stand beside Thor, Soini kept his eyes downcast and took great interest in his slender hands. His heart raced horribly and he cast a single glance toward his future husband and his mouth ran dry. Thor was a mammoth being compared to him. It took all of Soini's self control not to tremble violently in fear. Odin's booming voice gathered about the crowd like a hug. He spoke with great joy of the occasion and the ceremony commenced. Soini spoke when he was expected to and when Odin informed Thor he could kiss him, the teenager turned to face his new husband. Thor cupped his face and bent pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Soini's skin was much cooler than Thor's own, but he liked it. It had arousal stirring within his gut. Too soon he had to let his husband go and cheers rang up when Odin presented the newly-wed couple to the crowd.

Thor smiled and took the praise while Soini contemplated the end of his freedom.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Soini had never dreaded the end of a day so much in his life. The celebrations had lasted for hours and yet it felt as if it had just blinked by and before he knew it, he was in Thor's chambers naked beneath his furs and waiting for his husband to return from the privy. His ruby red eyes took in the large room. A shelf stood in the far corner loaded with books. He wanted to get up and take a look, but decided it might be considered rude of him. Married to Thor he may be, but nothing here belonged to him. A warm fire blazed in the hearth, casting a dusty glow over everything and the furs that covered nearly every surface were the softest thing Soini had ever felt. He stiffened when the privy door was thrown open. At first he thought Thor's stomping around was aggression, but he quickly realised it was just his way. The bed dipped and the blonde climbed beneath the covers. Soini tensed when he touched him.<p>

"Easy Soini," Thor said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tugging on his wrist, Thor pulled Soini close to his side and bent his head kissing him sweetly. Soini was very aware of Thor's nakedness, very aware of his own nakedness and though he tried to prevent it, a tremor ran the length of him. Thor spoke soft words, brushing his lips across exposed azure flesh. He nipped at his slim throat and when this drew a reaction Thor grinned in triumph. He wanted Soini to enjoy it. Soini arched as skilled hands found every one of his tender spots and when Thor moved a hand between his thighs he tensed, only to let out a deep groan when a calloused hand worked over his stiff erection and moved beneath to swollen folds.

"You're so wet," Thor groaned using his fingers to tease his husband. He ached horribly to be inside him. "I cannot wait to fill you and watch you swell with my child."

Soini was too caught up in the pleasure to care what Thor did anymore. When the warrior moved between his thighs, he widened them wantonly and braced himself. With soothing words Thor entered his husband. Soini arched with a pained cry. He could feel blood drizzling down between his thighs and his muscles spasmed painfully. Thor nuzzled his throat, kissing his cheeks and lips sweetly until the burn subsided. Soini didn't want this. Even with the pleasurable ache, he wanted Thor to get off him, but that wasn't an option. They had to consummate the marriage and he would eventually have to produce an heir. It was better to get it over with. Breathing heavily Soini moved his hips to let Thor know it was okay. With a groan the God began to move and Soini gave himself over to the sensations. Soon enough it was over and Thor collapsed on top of him. He pressed a kiss to his lover's throat and removed himself gently before gathering Soini up.

"Come on Soini. You need to bathe, it'll ease the ache."

Soini caught sight of his blood on the sheets and with a heavy sigh he followed his husband into the privy.

* * *

><p><p>

Later in the night Thor lay sprawled over the seventeen year old. Soini was wide awake, crying silently. He knew it would come eventually, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He never thought he'd miss Jotunheim. Hel, he'd give anything to see his brothers Helblindi and Býleistr. They treated him with vague indifference, but at least they were familiar faces. He missed Alfhid, Asmund and Ake. He was even beginning to miss his father, which just spoke volumes about his growing depression. Carefully Soini extracted himself from Thor's grip and pulling on his wedding attire, the teenager made his way out onto the balcony. The sky was clear and he could see for miles. Asgard was truly beautiful. Looking to his right he caught sight of the bifrost and an idea began forming in his mind. He didn't want any of this. It was bad enough that Thor's babe could very well be growing inside him already, but Soini would deal with that when the time came, for now he needed to get away.

Looking back at Thor's unconscious form, Soini moved silently across the room and slipped from the chamber. It was harder than he had thought. There were guards everywhere, but the young Jotun had managed it. Using his Seidr helped in leaps and bounds and before he knew it, Soini was stood by the bifrost. The rainbow bridge pulsed beneath his bare feet and for the first time in three weeks the teenager felt at peace.

"Forgive me," he whispered, just before he jumped.


	2. 1: Growth And Repair

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds, or their characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! They're like warm hugs to me! I'm so happy this has gotten a good reaction. The idea just came to me like I said and I was a tad unsure of it. Anywho here's the next chapter, I hope you like it kittens! Oh and if you want, come find me at _Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)_ on facebook! I love chatting to readers :D

Later flowers!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE:<span>

Growth and Repair:

"JJ, _JJ_, will you slow down?" Spencer called frantically as he chased after the blonde. JJ ignored him and continued her rapid steps toward the federal building and Spencer just about ducked into the elevator. His scowl was quite heated. "Jayje, I love you like a sister, but if you don't tell me what this is about—"

Before he could even finish, the elevator doors snapped open and JJ was gone again. Irritated Spencer darted after her and helplessly tried to fix his mussed honey locks. JJ had shown up at his apartment that morning and practically dragged him from bed, with nothing but a _'you have to come now'_ as an explanation. Spencer had dressed hastily and followed the blonde, but the secrecy was really beginning to tick him off and then he stepped into the bullpen, right into anarchy. Phones blared loudly, Agents ran back and forth and Spencer was stunned to see the army had invaded. Catching sight of JJ and Morgan, Spencer jogged toward them and into the round table room.

"What's going on?" He asked once he grabbed a seat.

"That's what I'd like to know youngster," Morgan stated in frustration. He too had been kicked out of bed with little to no explanation.

By way of answer JJ snatched up the remote in the centre of the table and turned on the news. Every member of the BAU watched with rapt attention. Scenes depicting a huge battle covered the screen from New York. Crafts that were not human flitted between screens; screams filled the room and the sight of a huge portal open above the city was enough to draw horrified gasps and curses. Morgan stood slowly and gestured toward the TV when what looked like a great metal snake came into view.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan demanded.

"An Alien attack," Hotch explained, straight forward as ever, "I know it's hard to take in, but that's what this is. The threat has been taken care of, but the aftermath has required back up. Several people are trapped in those destroyed buildings and anyone available has been called in—including us. This is a rescue mission...Wheels up in twenty."

They gathered everything up and those who needed to went to retrieve their Go-bags. A sombre air had fallen over them all. This would not be easy. There would be hundreds of bodies to pull from the debris and none of the team had ever dealt with a massacre on such a large scale. Following his team from the bullpen Spencer noticed some gathered were not of the army. They were S.H.I.E.L.D. If they were involved, it was no wonder they hadn't heard anything about an Alien attack until now. Spencer consulted with S.H.I.E.L.D enough to know how they operated and though he didn't admit it out loud, he was unnerved by it all, like something bad was hovering over them, ready to pull the rug completely from beneath them. Grabbing his satchel from his desk, and his Go-bag, Spencer swiftly made his way down to the lower level, just in time to grab a ride with Morgan and Emily, the pair completely locked down the whole way to the Jet and even when they boarded, that bad feeling never left Spencer. It made his insides turn to ice, the foreboding feeling clawing at him in a way, the Agent couldn't ignore it, no matter how he tried.

"Hey kid."

Startled Spencer looked up from the book in his lap and smiled shakily at Morgan, "hey Morgan, everything okay?"

"I was just gonna ask you the same Reid," Morgan said sitting down across from the youth, "you've been awful quiet, everything okay?"

Spencer swallowed the automatic wave of temper that tried to crawl up his throat. Ever since that horrible incident involving Tobias Hankel and the horrible aftermath, Morgan had been watching Spencer like a hawk and heaven forbid he was a little quiet because Morgan automatically thought something sinister was up.

"I'm fine Morgan," he answered a little exasperated, "you worry too much."

Morgan chuckled, "hardly. I worry just the right amount, especially where a trouble magnet like you are concerned."

This drew a laugh from the boy and shaking his head Spencer turned his attention back to the novel between his hands. His hazel eyes were bright with amusement and fixing a lock behind his ear the boy turned the pages. Morgan took the hint and quickly backed off, letting Spencer get lost in one of his favourites, _the illustrated man_. He was almost finished when the jet came into land and gathering his belongings, he followed the others off the jet and was only a little surprised to find an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent waiting for them. He didn't recognise them from the many others he had met, not that that mattered when she introduced herself a second later.

"I am Agent Lily Sweets, and on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D we thank you for coming to our aid."

"We're happy to help. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid," Hotch responded falling into step beside the pretty blonde, "how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, I won't bullshit you Agent," Lily answered honestly, "so far twenty bodies have been discovered and we're still working on indentifying them. We set up shelters for people to check in and give names if any family member is missing...The list is quite large."

Well, that was to be expected. They were brought to what was being used as a sort of command centre and divided into groups. The groups consisted of law enforcement, army men and volunteers. Spencer recognised some and found he and Morgan paired alongside two civilians and once given a location to search, they headed out.

They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Thor felt as if he had gone several rounds with the Hulk. Every inch of him ached, and by the looks of his comrades in arms, the God of thunder wasn't the only one. The city was in chaos and to his father's dismay, once he had returned Loki to Asgard, placing him in the hands of the prisons, Thor had returned to Midgard to help with the searches. Chitauri devices lay scattered everywhere. A serious majority of buildings were demolished and in only a handful of hours, Thor and the others had discovered more bodies than any of them cared to find and no one was spared. The last body was a child, barely eight years old. It was around that point; Thor needed to take a break. Carrying the child toward the others, the God of Thunder laid her out gently and felt a pang in his chest for such a loss. It had him thinking of that night long ago, when Soini jumped from the bifrost and not even Heimdall could locate him. Thor searched, but his husband was never found and eventually Soini was declared lost and presumed dead. Thor tried to move on, even went so far as to start a romance with Jane Foster, but it was frivolous nonsense that numbed that constant ache for only a handful of days. Something in him just couldn't let Soini go, even after almost a decade, he wanted his husband home.<p>

"How you holding up point break?"

Startled Thor turned to face Tony and shook his head with a wry smile, "shouldn't you be resting?"

Tony waved it away, "Resting is overrated. There's too much to do, too many to help for me to be sitting on my ass."

"Hardly sitting on your backside if you were injured," Thor pointed out, but he didn't argue further. Once Tony made up his mind, there was no swaying it.

"You never answered my question."

Thor swallowed and cast his gaze about, Mjölnir hung loosely at his side, almost uselessly. "I am not faring as well as I should be. I have seen war, I have seen the aftermath to those wars, but never have I done this. To pull children from debris is a lot for my heart to bear."

"It's a lot for anyone to bear Thor," Tony pointed out, "and no one expects you to take it in stride like it's nothing. You get to be annoyed, be pissed off. Or are you too busy blaming yourself for some of this because of Loki's involvement?"

"Maybe if I hadn't been so lenient with my brother—"

"You could've what? No offence Thor, but as good as you are, you couldn't have predicted what Loki was planning," Tony shrugged a shoulder. "He's just a bad Jotun, from what I know they're bad eggs."

"Not all of them," Thor said quickly, mentally kicking himself for opening his mouth. That was sacred information he didn't want to share, so he was swift to cover his ass. "I knew a Jotun once. He was a younger sibling of Loki's, a fact we only discovered recently. There was no malice in him."

"Well, the same can be said of humans too," Tony said his eyes darting to a place across Thor's shoulder, "looks like Bruce found a survivor."

Finally, some good news! Turning on his heel Thor jogged alongside Tony to where Bruce was working tirelessly with Steve and Clint. The survivor was a four year old child and save a few scratches she was pretty much unscathed. The child cried, clinging to Steve. Steve kept her on his hip, talking softly to her and once he confirmed there had been others with her, Thor and Tony began digging through the debris bit by bit. As the day wore on others joined them and by a miracle more survivors were found. With each person found alive Thor's optimism grew and not everything seemed so bleak.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Spencer dropped on his ass in pure exhaustion. He was covered head to foot in grime, his hair thick with drywall and his muscles screamed in protest. They had rummaged through the rubble for hours picking out bodies and survivors. Children cried for parents, parents searched for children and everyone mourned those already found dead. By late afternoon the death toll reached almost eighty and they were far from done.<p>

Looking up when someone tapped him on the shoulder Spencer grinned at Morgan with gratitude at the sight of water being offered, "thanks," he croaked accepting the bottle an almost swallowing the lot in one go. With Morgan's help, Spencer got back on his feet. His sweater had been abandoned sometime ago, leaving Spencer in an un-tucked shirt, black slacks and his converse.

Morgan chuckled, "you look fit to drop youngster."

"You don't look any better than I do," Spencer returned dryly.

"Lily sent me to grab you. The teams are gathering back at the temporary command centre for grub."

"Thank God," Spencer groaned starting after the older Agent, "I'm starving!"

Morgan was glad to hear it. Tobias Hankel had screwed everything up for quite some time. Spencer's appetite had dwindled down to nothing that now when he ate normally it was a victory. His appetite had never fully returned to what it was, but that was to be expected. It would take time and Morgan was just glad to see his boy had gained back a lot of the weight he had lost and the horrible haunted look had finally left his ochre eyes. He had his best friend back.

Trudging through the debris, they met up with the rest of the team and made their way back toward the base of operations. A kitchen had been set up and meals were being served on the double. Spencer joined the queue with the others. He wasn't overly picky about what he got. Anything that filled his belly at this point and he could've gone for a nap while he was at it. The youth was beguilingly thinking of a large featherbed when someone called his name.

"Dr Spencer Reid, well I'll be damned."

Spencer inwardly groaned, ignored Morgan's curious look and turned to face the one person who tended to irk him, Tony Stark of Stark industries. He was a big mouthed man of high opinion with an IQ of one-nine-four and no social skills. Or at least he just didn't bother being polite to people, "It's certainly been a while Tony." Spencer greeted with a half grin. "Last I saw you; you were debating what you thought about some weapon."

"All that memory and you can't recall exactly what I said," Tony mocked with a teasing smile, "for shame half pint."

"My memory pertains mostly to the written word. Though I remember what I hear better than most, I don't remember everything." Spencer's smile grew devious. "That and I tuned you out by word three."

"Oh you wound me!" Tony groaned dramatically before turning to face Spencer's team who were gaping only a little at the man well known as Ironman, "And who are these fine people Penny?"

"Must you call me that?" Spencer snapped before gesturing to his team and making introductions, "This is the BAU team I work with, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. Everyone, this is Tony Stark."

"A pleasure," Tony greeted before his expression turned a little more serious, "you got called in then, huh?"

"Yes," Morgan answered from where he stood, "heard it's you we got to thank for saving all our asses."

Tony shook his head, "Not just me, the rest of the Avengers too."

"Tony!" A voice boomed suddenly making the black haired man jump. "There you are my friend; I've been looking all over for you!"

"I hadn't gone far point break," Tony said with a roll of his eyes watching the blonde march toward him, "I was just getting reacquainted with—Spencer, you okay man, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Confused Morgan and the others turned to face their youngest and sure enough the colour had fled from his face. His eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and a violent tremor ran the length of his body. To Tony's shock, when Thor looked to the youth in question, a similar reaction came over the God, but it was the God who found his voice first.

"S-Soini...?!"


	3. 2: Azure Heart And Cerulean Tears

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds, or their characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! If you want, come find me at _Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)_ on facebook! I love chatting to readers :D Sore as all hell today, took a nasty fall and badly sprained my ankle, so make me smiling by reading and reviewing! Much love to you all! :D

Later flowers!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO:<span>

Azure Heart and Cerulean Tears:

Spencer thought his heart had ceased in his chest the second _he_ appeared before him. No, no, no! This could not be happening! For ten years he had been safe and now, stood before him, was the one man he had never wanted to find him. When Thor lurched forward grabbing him Spencer allowed himself to be dragged away. It was easier than arguing. He could hear the fevered protests of his co-workers and the flummoxed questions of Tony, not that the God of thunder was paying them any heed. Thor brought them to a random room and only when everyone was inside and the doors closed did he let Spencer go. Spencer immediately put distance between them. Thor's relief was fast draining and making way for raw temper.

"Explain," the God finally barked.

"I would've thought that was rather obvious," Spencer snapped back which only achieved to anger Thor further.

"Do not dare test me at a time like this Soini; have you any idea the trouble you caused between Jotunheim and Asgard?" Spencer remained silent. "My father wanted you for treason! The only reason you're not locked up in an Asgardian prison is because we never found you! You were eventually believed dead after you jumped from the bifrost!"

"Death was my goal," Spencer admitted, "I hadn't intended to end up in Midgard of all places and I hardly think running away qualifies as treason."

"You broke my father's pact with King Laufey! He believed we killed you ourselves, your brothers declared war!"

Spencer laughed bitterly, "well how convenient for them. They never cared before and I can assure you, they didn't care then."

Thor snarled something incoherent and was fit to toss something. His anger was giving away to hurt and he couldn't help but ask the next question, "was I so terrible you felt the need to fling yourself to your death from the bifrost?"

Spencer's expression softened a little, "I was a seventeen year old boy Thor. I was scared. In a single day my freedom had been stripped from me. I wanted so much more. I wanted to travel the nine realms, learn everything I could and I couldn't do that as Prince Soini of Jotunheim. I didn't want to be simply Prince Thor's husband."

"But you are my husband! That didn't change just because you left!"

Spencer's brown eyes narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth to speak, but it appeared as if their audience had had enough.

"Kid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan barked looking between Thor and Spencer utterly confused. Was he hearing what he thought he was?

"Show them," Thor said evenly which only earned him an angry scowl, "Show them Soini."

"My name is Spencer!" The brunette hissed.

"SHOW THEM!"

Furious to have his friend spoken to in such a way, Morgan took a step forward only to go rigid with shock when a ripple flexed over Spencer. His lily white skin turned a brilliant blue, his hair straightened lengthening to his hips and turned white and when Spencer looked at them, his eyes were a feral blood red, pretty floral tribal markings decorating his face. Morgan's dark eyes widened in shock, Emily took a step back and Rossi was the first to speak.

"You're not human?" The veteran Agent asked carefully.

Spencer shook his head and went for complete honesty, "I am a half-breed. My parents were a Jotun and Asgardian. I'm Prince Soini of Jotunheim and I fled to Midgard—eh—Earth after my marriage to Thor. Of course that was unintentional. I meant to—"

"Kill yourself," Morgan griped harshly, "yeah, we got that pretty boy."

When Tony laughed at the _pretty boy_ remark Spencer threw him a scathing look, before turning to face his team. The looks were a mix between shock and hurt. In Morgan's case, there was anger there too.

"I could hardly tell you," Spencer defended, "I...I just wanted to belong, so I hid it. Plus I didn't want Heimdall finding me."

"You must've had help," Rossi stated with a frown, "no offence kiddo, but you dropped from the sky and yet you have everything from a licence to a social security number."

"Jason Gideon helped me," Spencer swallowed heavily; "he found me the night I ended up in Midgard and sort of took me in. When I decided to stay, he helped me create a new life. It wasn't easy, but Gideon had connections."

"And your Seidr would've helped," Thor added bitterly earning yet another one of his husband's piercing scowls, "Not that any of this matters now. I must return to Asgard, come Soini."

"Excuse me?" Spencer bit out sharply red eyes flashing dangerously. "You hold no authority over me here Thor."

"You are my husband—"

"That doesn't translate to _property of Thor_!"

"You were gifted to me by King Laufey as an agreement between both our realms!" Thor bellowed. "Just because you ran, doesn't mean that agreement is null and void. You can either come home Soini of your own accord, or by the Norns I will drag you myself!"

"I am home!" Spencer snarled clenching his fists.

When the door was suddenly thrown open the gathered group spun around as if one of the other or Chitauri had reinvaded, only to find Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. Whatever any of them were going to say failed when they caught sight of a very Jotun looking Spencer.

"Come in, come in," Tony called, "join the party. I swear I'm five seconds off of calling Jeremy Kyle because this is some crazy shit."

Done with it all, needing to get away, Spencer started for the door only to be stopped by Thor. His grip was strong, bordering on painful and the azure skinned man twisted in his grip, "let me go Thor."

"I cannot do that," Thor returned softly, "I am taking you home."

"No you're not. This is your final warning, let me go...or I will make you!"

Thor wasn't the only one amused by Spencer's threat. No one in the room believed the boy capable of hurting the God of Thunder—not even his co-workers. His arrogance only angered the youth further and sucking the warmth from his skin, Spencer grinned in triumph when Thor yelped and ripped his hand away, the flesh burned by his frozen flesh. Before he could say a word, Spencer hid his true form once again and stormed from the room. Thor snarled and started after him only to have Tony step in front of him, "Easy hammer time."

"Get out of my way man of iron!"

"I'm not gonna do that. Look, I don't fully understand what's going on here, but I do know you're both freaked so I suggest you stay apart just to cool off." Tony stopped him when Thor tried to shove passed him. "I think it's best if one of his friends go check on him."

Thor positively seethed, "I am his husband!"

"I'm not disputing that fact point break!"

Thor breathed heavily, his storm blue eyes darting toward the door every few seconds, but the fight was quick to drain out of him. Pulling from Tony's grip, the blonde dropped down into a nearby chair and fisted his hands in his blonde hair. After a moment and a curse the God disappeared in a flurry of angry tempest, shocking those who weren't used to it. At a gesture from Tony, Morgan slipped from the room while the other's got fully caught up on what was happening. It didn't take that Agent long to find Spencer. The kid had simply gone outside and was curled up in the parking lot by a tree. His shoulders trembled, hazel eyes glistening with suppressed tears. As if sensing Morgan's approach, he looked up briefly, before looking away again.

"I half expected Thor."

"Tony stopped him from following you," Morgan explained shoving his hands in his pockets, "care to catch me up on the full story here kiddo?"

Spencer let out an audible sigh and thwacked his head against the tree behind him. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep for millennia, but sadly that wasn't an option. Morgan's anger had drained away, leaving only hurt and confusion behind and deep down he knew he owed his friend a proper explanation.

"I was born in Jotunheim to my father Laufey...my other father was Asgardian, an unknown, just a drunken curiosity on Laufey's part." Noticing Morgan's slightly flummoxed expression Spencer chuckled. "Jotun are intersex Morgan, we can both sire and conceive young. We are more female or more male depending, but we possess both genitalia. Anyway, I was never meant to be. Laufey despised me from my birth, but he never cast me out. I was a fairly well kept secret until my seventeenth year when Jotunheim reached such ruin that King Odin of Asgard came to him with a suggestion. He asked Laufey to wed one of his sons to Thor. Heirs were not an issue since we can get pregnant and Odin wasn't particularly choosy, so my father gave him me. He was happier with me of course, because I am half Asgardian...stupid really."

Morgan flopped down beside him, "And the marriage?"

"I married Thor three weeks after that first meeting. The wedding took place in Asgard, there were celebrations and after Thor took me to bed and when he had fallen asleep I stole away in the night." His shoulders slumped at Spencer scrubbed away tears before they had a chance to fall. "I saw no way out and when I saw the bifrost from my window it just seemed the best solution. I never expected to survive the fall, nor to wake up in Jason Gideon's cabin of all places...I'm sorry Morgan, I really am. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I...I was terrified of what you might say."

Morgan shook his head in exasperation, "kid, I love you like a baby brother and you could have a tail and antlers for all I care, it doesn't change anything. I won't deny it hurts that you couldn't trust me or any of us with this, but I get it. So, what will you do now?"

"Stay and get on with my life. I'm not going back to Asgard!" Spencer told him haughtily. "I'm more here than I can be there. I have a purpose here."

"As oppose to playing the doting husband and getting fat with babies."

Spencer burst out laughing at his best friend's remark and beamed happily at him, "Aw man, I was foolish to think you wouldn't understand."

"Damn straight," Morgan chortled before pulling him to his feet. "Come on kid, I'm buying you a burger. There's a KFC still standing not far from here, maybe you can finally spill about your childhood!"

Spencer grinned and returned the one armed hug, "You got it Morgan."

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p><em>It was a rush of sensation. Jumping from the bifrost was unlike anything that Soini had encountered. There didn't seem to be an end and it felt as if he was being violently compressed, taken apart and put back together on the other side. Down, down Soini fell, waiting for the impact that would mean death, but it never came. One minute the teenager was falling through time and space, the next he was waking up in unfamiliar surroundings, mind completely befuddled._

_Blinking away the dregs of sleep, Soini's heart began to race. Had it all been a dream? Was he in the infirmary? It certainly wasn't Thor's chambers. His skin certainly felt feverish and that was saying something for a Frost Giant. It took the boy a second to realise it was the nearby fire crackling within a large hearth that warmed him and the walls were strangely wooden. A lovely birch if Soini had his Midgardian trees right. Lurching forward the boy groaned when his head spun. Midgard, he was in **Midgard?!** Of all the places to end up! Heart truly pounding now, the teenager tore out of bed and to the furthest part of the room when the door opened and a Midgardian male stepped through. Soini hissed in anger crouching down. One had pressed to the wall and where his fingers were splayed the wall froze. The man didn't seem remotely worried._

_"Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"The same won't be said for you human if you come any closer!"_

_"So I was right in thinking you aren't of this world."_

_"I would've thought that was obvious," Soini snapped red eyes flashing with temper, "how did I end up here?"_

_"I found you unconscious not far from here. You seemed unharmed, just exhausted...you were ice cold, I've no idea how long you were out there."_

_"Cold is normal for me," Soini told the man, a little calmer now, "what is your name human?"_

_"Jason Gideon." Gideon introduced calmly. "And you?"_

_"Soini," the teenager answered fixing a snowy lock behind his ear, "you are not disturbed by me?"_

_Gideon smile warmly and shook his head, "no. Care to tell me where you came from?"_

_"I am of Jotunheim, but I travelled here from Asgard. It wasn't intentional of course, but Midgard is certainly better than Asgard." Soini moved through the room looking curiously about._

_"Y-You're a Jotun?" Gideon stuttered slightly shocked._

_Soini looked away from the clock he had been staring at with a surprised expression, "you know of us? I didn't think Midgardians knew of us." _

_"We have books on you, myths and legends. But that's all they were."_

_"Oh," Soini chuckled, "I forgot about the tomes you possess. I can assure you Jason Gideon, we are very real."_

_"No offence, but you're quite small for a frost giant."_

_"I am half Jotun, half Asgardian."_

_Ah, well that explained it. Brown eyes followed the blue skinned teenager. He was a curious boy, gentle, if fiery and Gideon felt protective of the youth. A storm had begun to brew outside and with a smile Gideon left Soini to his exploration and went to get food, a surprising smile on his face./_

* * *

><p>Spencer jerked awake and groaned tiredly. It had been a while since he had dreamt about his first meeting with Jason Gideon. Scrunching up his face the boy rolled over just as Derek opened his eyes and Morgan shocked them both when he yelped and tumbled out of his bed across from Spencer's. Heart racing the dark skinned agent stood and shook his head with a laugh.<p>

"Jesus kid, you frightened the crap out of me! I wasn't expecting to wake up to the smurf routine!"

Smurf routine..? Confused, Spencer looked down at himself and laughed. He was in his true form. "Sorry Morgan, I decided to drop my glamour last night before I went to bed. You know now and it's tiring to maintain the illusion constantly."

"'Kay youngster, but next time, give a guy some warning."

Grinning, a wide Cheshire grin, Spencer playfully saluted the older Agent and headed for the ensuite. After the debacle of the day before Spencer had gone back to helping everyone and decided to just give Thor a wide birth. Thankfully that hadn't been necessary, since according to Tony, the God had bailed after their heated conversation. More relaxed without the God around, Spencer returned to the task at hand and by that night, they had found over a hundred survivors. Most of the rescuers were dead on their feet and while others came in to keep searching, the rest were put up in hotels that hadn't been demolished. At first it had been awkward. No one said a thing until Emily. Even now, basking in a hot shower, Spencer couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

_"So...are you opposed to us calling you Smurf now?"_

It was the tension breaker that they had so sorely needed. For two hours Spencer explained everything and though they were hurt by the deception, they understood. After, it was easy to slip back into their old ways, but with one difference. With his secret out in the open, Spencer was floating on cloud nine. It was so nice not to hide. Sadly he came down with a harsh crash when he stepped from the bathroom and found the bedroom overtaken by Asgardian guards.

"Prince Soini of Jotunheim, you're under arrest."


	4. 3: Catch Me If You Can

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds, or their characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! If you want, come find me at _Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)_ on facebook! I love chatting to readers :D Still aching with this silly sprain. That and I'm ripping my hair out. I need to keep off it for a week, but I'm sooooo BORED! It better heal soon, or I'm going to go crazy O.o

Later flowers!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER THREE:<span>

Catch Me If You Can:

Spencer's heart was frozen in his chest. There were three of them, dressed in typical Asgardian attire and armed to the teeth. He recognised the man at the centre. He had been an awkward, gangly youth when Spencer had last seen him, now he was big and muscled, his dark eyes locked on Spencer's face. Ruby eyes darting about he realised Morgan was nowhere in sight. He copped a note on a nearby table and with his superior Jotun/Asgard eyes he saw it was from his fellow Agent. He and the others had headed to the cafe around the corner for breakfast. Good, that was good. In sleep pants, skin still damp, Spencer didn't dare move, eyes locking on the guard he knew.

"I won't come quietly Bjarke," Spencer said softly. He couldn't help but think Bjarke had finally lived up to his name. A bear he was indeed. "Thor reported me?"

"The Prince simply wants his husband home," Bjarke commented idly, "and since you are unwilling to return on your own Prince Soini, the Allfather sent us."

"Please do not insult my intelligence," Spencer snarled, "we both know I am returning to the Asgardian prisons, not to Thor's bed. Although what the difference is, I'm not sure."

Water dripping from his thick snowy hair, Spencer moved his right hand and just like that a sword appeared in his hand. The Asgardian warriors stiffened. Bjarke pulled his own blade from its holster and held it aloft. His green eyes burned with warning. They didn't wish to use force, but they would if the situation called for it. Outnumbered, Spencer wasn't above using his Seidr to get away and as always, he was underestimated. Bjarke and his comrades didn't believe the little Prince would attack, but Spencer had been taught to fight by Laufey and Laufey did not appreciate failure or weakness. His father had always told him it was best to strike first and so he did. Bjarke snarled and parried the attack. The others kept back, but when they shockingly realised Spencer was winning, they jumped into the fray. Ducking one blade, Spencer surged up. Bjarke shrieked in agony when the weapon bit into his wrist. The wound was meant to incapacitate, not kill. The blade fell from his suddenly lax fingers and skidded across the floor. Spencer ripped his own blade free, blood spluttering from the wound and moved to face his other opponents. They were angry and as fast as Spencer was, they had brute strength on their side. His wrist snapped under the brutish grip of one guard causing Spencer to cry out and when a small blade was sank into his thigh his vision went white. He tore away, screeching when the blade ripped free, but the door was right there. Fighting down the violent nausea suddenly rolling in his gut the genius stumbled toward the door and out into the hall. A woman leaped back with a strangled, "Oh my God!" Disorientated, blue skinned and dripping wet, Spencer wobbled past her.

The sun was blinding when he made it out. Of course that could've simply been the disorientation making him feel that way. Leg throbbing, wrist aching, Spencer disappeared down a side street and using his Seidr shifted his form. Five minutes later a little girl with brilliant hazel eyes ran into the nearby cafe and ran to Morgan, "Daddy!" The child called, startling Morgan big time. But when he saw familiar honey irises, he bent scooping the child up into his arms and cradling her close. The child was trembling violently; the team was confused and before Morgan could open his mouth, two strangely dressed men stumbled into the cafe.

"Soini," one howled enraged, his colourless irises darting this way and that in search of the Jotun Prince. When the boy wasn't found, the Asgardians moved on.

Breathing heavily the child clung to Morgan and wordlessly the Agent carried her from the Cafe. Confused the others followed behind. Morgan didn't stop until they were back in their hotel, in JJ and Emily's room. Carefully he deposited the child on the floor and watched with fascination as her shape changed and a bleeding, shaking Spencer stood before them, cradling a very swollen wrist.

"Kid," Morgan yelped catching the Jotun half-breed just before he fell.

"I'm fine," Spencer grunted, accepting the help when it was given, "I-I just need a moment to heal my injuries."

"Spence, what the hell happened?" JJ demanded incredulously.

"Asgardian guards," Spencer grunted, gold sparks flying from his finger tips as he healed himself, "Thor reported my whereabouts to King Odin! Son of a bitch may have very well signed my death warrant!"

Morgan swore colourfully. They had known Thor was angry, but to report the kid, knowing Odin wanted him for treason?! How stupid could the God of Thunder be?! Groaning with relief, Spencer flopped backward and lay sprawled on JJ's bed while catching his breath. Like a tiger ready to spring Morgan stalked up and down. His dark eyes eventually found Spencer's face, mahogany to ruby, "Now what kid?"

"Now, I get the hell out of here. Heimdall can't find me as long as I use a glamour." Sitting up the blue skinned male sighed heavily. "Of course Odin could prove more determined than his warriors and come get me himself."

Struggling to his feet, Spencer shuffled to the large bay windows and with a distressed sound he wrapped his arms about his middle. Damn Thor to Hel! He had been finally free. He knew no matter where he went now, Odin _would_ find him. Tears pooled in his eyes, making the red glitter like shiny rubies and when his shoulders began to tremble, JJ darted across the room to comfort him. She gasped in shock and Spencer chuckled through his tears.

"I'm a lot colder in my true form...we're called Frost giants for a reason."

JJ smiled and wrapped an arm about his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "We'll do everything we can Spence to stop them from taking you."

"I wish it were that easy Jayje, but it never is. I know the Allfather. If I evade him any longer, he will come himself and when that happens, I will surrender myself to the King."

"You can't do that kid!"

"Technically I broke the law Morgan," Spencer responded wearily, "I was married to Thor as part of a plan to bring our Kingdoms together and like a coward I ran. It is treason against Asgard and my father won't grant me protection either. The man was happy to be rid of me!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do now, accept pack up and get out of here."

Spencer frowned, "Hotch?"

"Our team is no longer needed. I just got the word from Strauss. I've all already called ahead and the jet will be ready to leave in thirty minutes." Hotch's gaze moved around the room, team member to team member, before looking back at Spencer. "We will do everything in our power to help you."

"Hotch, I—"

"There's point in arguing kiddo," Rossi interrupted with a mischievous half grin, "we're gonna help you, whether you like it or not."

Spencer laughed. There was no point in fighting them and like he found himself often doing, he was terribly grateful for his friends.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia guided herself through traffic a grim look upon her pretty face. She hated when the team were cryptic with her and Morgan had been terribly cryptic, with that tone that always meant something was going on. The team had gotten home an hour ago and started for Rossi's, ringing the bubbly tech analyst long enough to ask her to join them. She was already tacking all the worst case scenarios up in her mind, but that was stupid. Morgan would've told her, if that had been the case. Slowing down, the blonde turned off on the laneway to Rossi's mansion and pulled up beside a bureau SUV before getting out. A cool wind licked against her skin and hearing voices, Penelope slipped around back to the most shocking sight she had ever seen in her life, "REID?!"<p>

Startled Spencer spun around, white hair moving like powdery snow. His ruby eyes widened in surprise and a faint purplish hue stained his cheeks. Spencer smiled shakily, "H-Hey Garcia."

Morgan stood close to Spencer and Garcia realised he was semi shielding the young genius as if afraid she'd attack him. Though a lick of anger streaked through her, Garcia understood and with purposeful strides she crossed the green to get to them and threw her arms about Spencer, only to yip in shock, "Baby boy! You're cold as ice!"

"Easy mama," Morgan chuckled when she began to fuss and fret, "it's pretty boy's normal temperature."

Garcia's dark blue eyes widened and just as quick they narrowed and she pinned Spencer with a fierce stare, "your normal temperature, so no crazy alien ransacking New York did this to you?!"

"No, I, um, I'm not human. I'm a half-breed Jotun." Spencer explained. He was strung tight waiting for Garcia to process everything.

"Jotun...as in Loki," Garcia questioned kicking herself for the Alien remark.

Spencer frowned and shook his head, "No, Loki is Asgardian."

"Not according to the file I hacked from S.H.I.E.L.D...On Strauss' orders Derek, don't get your panties in a bunch! Like all of us, she wanted to know exactly happened in New York."

Morgan's mouth snapped closed and Spencer gawked at the tech analyst, "Loki is Jotun?"

"Yeah...Apparently it's a new development. Fury only got the information in the last few days. He got it from that God from Asgard Thor."

"What else did it say?"

Garcia's brow scrunched in thought and she tapped her fore-finger against her plump, rosy mouth, "Um, oh, that his parents were Laufey and Fárbauti."

Morgan stiffened and a horrible tremor ran through Spencer, "w-were?"

"Loki killed them. Eh, he murdered Laufey after letting him into Asgard, and then turned something called the bifrost on Jotunheim," Spencer gasped, "Hundreds were killed, including Fárbauti. The current condition of Jotunheim is unknown."

Spencer felt as if he was going to be sick. His father was dead, Jotunheim had almost been destroyed by the bifrost and Loki was his _brother?! _What of Helblindi and Býleistr? His brothers might have dismissed him often, but they were never cruel. They were still his family! He didn't realise he had swayed until Morgan caught him and with eyes filmed over with tears he looked to the older agent. Why on earth was he so upset? His father never cared, so why should he?! And yet the tears came anyway. With a heavy sigh Morgan pulled the boy into his arms. The poor kid was really being put through the ringer and while he guided him back inside he explained everything to Garcia. Ten minutes later, Spencer had a mug of coffee pressed into his hands.

It took a bit but he managed to gather his thoughts and when he looked up he found Garcia watching him, "h-hey."

"Oh baby boy," she crooned sadly, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"It's not your fault Garcia, you didn't know." Spencer laughed weakly. "I don't even know why I'm upset. My father never showed me affection in the seventeen years I was on Jotunheim."

"It doesn't change the fact he was your father," Garcia pointed out gently. Reaching out she smiled and ran a finger over one of the tribal marks decorating his cheek. "These are beautiful."

Spencer smiled warmly, "thank you. I'm guessing the others filled you in?"

"Yep," Garcia laughed shaking her head, "I can't believe you hid this for ten years!"

"It wasn't as easy as you might think. Where is everyone?"

"Rossi's getting grub. Hotch and JJ went home to check up on the kiddies and in JJ's case her fine Cajun beef. Morgan needed to collect Clooney from his neighbour and Emily's catching some Z's." Garcia grinned. "And I'm having coffee and good conversation with a Jotun."

"Half Jotun, half Asgardian. Don't even ask who my other father was, I have no idea."

Garcia blinked, "other father?"

"Eh, yeah," Spencer shrugged one slim shoulder, "Jotun are intersex. We can both sire or carry children. So yes, I technically have two fathers."

Morgan at that very moment decided to make an appearance and when Garcia's dark blue eyes moved between him and Spencer with a calculating look, the genius threw his head back and dissolved into a roaring fit of laughter. Morgan tossed his go-bag by the door and frowned. He figured the boy was laughing at his expense and yet couldn't figure out why. Rubbing his eyes, Spencer stood to get more coffee, "It's never going to happen Garcia," he informed the grinning blonde.

Garcia smiled deviously, "I can dream can't I?"

Still laughing, Spencer headed into the kitchen. Rossi was well absorbed in his cooking and hadn't even noticed him. The atmosphere was warm and lively, or at least it was until he felt a pulse run through it. Startled Spencer spun around and his heart leapt up into his throat, "K-King Odin."

A guard held Rossi in place. Bjarke was among them, looking a little worse for the wear and their king was livid, "you have ducked and evaded me for long enough, boy. It is time you returned home!"

"I am not a thing to present as a gift," Spencer bit out before he could stop himself.

"An agreement is an agreement and I tire of these games."

Spencer yelped when the Allfather leaped forward grasping him about his throat. Rossi's shouts were drowned out and a burst of energy washed over them. It sizzled over his own Seidr and the last thing Spencer saw of Midgard was the startled, horrified faces of his friends. Suddenly it dropped away and to Asgard they were bound.


	5. 4: A Prison Is A Prison

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds, or their characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Come find me at _Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)_ on facebook! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! All your happy words are like warm hugs to me :D I'm getting so carried away with this. I've already written quite a bit and stunned even myself with a big WTF moment I intend to reveal in the next few chapters. Don't you love it when even you are surprised by your plot bunnies? Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy kittens, love you all, hugs and all that—Now I'm waffling hahaha

Later flowers!

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FOUR:<span>

A Prison Is A Prison:

Spencer just about swallowed a yelp when he was unceremoniously shoved onto his knees by the guards. The floor beneath him was a mix of gold and marble, which wasn't kind to flesh. There would no doubt be bruises later. He had been chained on his arrival, stripped and shoved into a plain tunic and black trous. The servants had offered him food and water, but the boy had declined both and after hours of being left to stew in his predicament Odin had summoned him and now here he was before his throne and filled to the brim with raw hatred. Frigga stood to Odin's right, soft expression and eyes full of pity. Spencer instantly despised her for it. Odin dismissed his warriors and proceeded.

"Soini Laufeyson, Prince of Jotunheim, you have committed treason against Asgard," Odin boomed majestically, "how do you plead?"

"I don't think my answer will affect the outcome of my sentencing all that much," Spencer snapped angrily.

"In chains, and still you challenge me?" Odin enquired getting to his feet. "I have every mind to throw you into the dungeons for your insolence Soini. Your stunt almost cost our peace with Jotunheim."

"Relations with Jotunheim were never going to be anything but what you made of it! Jotunheim would forever have been beneath Asgard!" Spencer jerked his chains angrily. "Stop preening as if you did us a serious favour! Requesting a boy to marry your son and breed like a bitch in heat is not how you create relations with another realm!"

Odin's staff struck the ground, "SILENCE!"

The power of his voice ricocheted throughout the room and reluctantly Spencer held his tongue. Frigga looked as if she wanted to speak, but thought better of it. _Coward_, Spencer thought before returning his blood red eyes to King Odin's face. His very gaze was challenging. Once upon a time Odin may have scared him, but not anymore. His father was dead, his brothers unknown, so he really had nothing to lose. Or so he thought.

"I am not above using all at my hand to guarantee your obedience Soini," Odin began evenly, "These Midgardians are accomplices, they shielded you from me."

"That's a lie!" Spencer barked, feeling suddenly cornered, "They had nothing to do with it, why are you still fighting so hard to keep me?!"

"Because Jotunheim and Asgard still stand on rocky ground," Odin told him almost kindly, "this will heal the cracks between us."

"I highly doubt it after what Loki has done."

If Odin was shocked by Spencer's knowledge he kept it to himself. Nor did he use Spencer's friends as a way of gaining compliance again. The boy wasn't foolish enough to believe any threat. Instead he turned to his wife.

"Bind his magic."

"Husband," Frigga said startled, "Surely, you cannot mean—"

"Do not question my choices Frigga. Bind his magic. Without it, he has no means of evading us."

Frigga reluctantly moved forward and with a whispered apology she touched her thumb to Spencer's forehead. He could feel her rooting through his mind and knew the moment she touched the part of him that was his Seidr. It hurt badly on an emotional level when the Queen effectively shut it off. Spencer was now unable to conceal himself and he was no fool. Even without a guard, Heimdall would watch his every movement. No matter where Odin put him now, a prison was a prison. Trembling in his chains, Spencer was startled when guards were suddenly either side of him and pulling him to his feet. His chains, now unnecessary, were removed and he rubbed at his aching wrists and throat.

"As of now, Bjarke will be with you, him or another. You are not to go anywhere without them." Odin's gaze flickered to Bjarke. "Bring him to Thor's chambers and stand guard at the door."

"Yes Allfather."

Feeling utterly defeated Spencer didn't fight them. He followed Bjarke and another nameless warrior through the halls of the palace into Thor's vast rooms. Vaguely he wondered where the thunder God was. This was the great oaf's fault, to say the least. Once the large gold doors snapped shut Spencer moved through the familiar living-room into Thor's bedroom. He had half a mind to trash the place, but fury was swiftly waning and in its place Spencer felt broken. He didn't believe for one second Odin was doing this for relations between Asgard and Jotunheim. He was a trained profiler and could read people like an opened book. No, Odin wanted him back, like a small child who just had their toy taken by an older sibling. He had been wronged and now he sought to change that, even if that meant taking someone's freedom.

There was a knock on the door and Spencer ignored it. Too bad his wishes weren't respected, because a moment later Frigga entered with a tray of tea and cakes. Spencer threw the Queen a scathing look and flopped down on Thor's bed, his snowy white hair fanning all about him like a halo.

"I thought you might want some refreshments," Frigga began nervously; "the servants said you had not eaten or drank."

"That would be correct," Spencer returned in an acidic tone, "I'm not hungry."

"Do you think this defiant attitude will last long Soini?"

"Spencer."

Frigga blinked confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Spencer. It is the name I have used for ten years and I would like you and everyone else to respect that." Moving to a sitting position the Jotun crossed his legs lotus style and snatched a pastry from the tray. "If this is your way of asking forgiveness for binding my magic, you won't get it Queen Frigga."

Frigga stiffened and flinched, "I suppose I deserve that."

Spencer rolled his ruby eyes and climbed off the bed padding toward Thor's very lonely looking book shelf. Thor had many volumes upon it, most covered in a fine layer of dust, which just showed his level of interest in literature. Picking one of interest he returned to the bed and snatched up another pastry. Once he began to read, Frigga realised she was dismissed. Casting a last look over the forlorn youth, the Queen departed, the door snapping shut behind her. The book held Spencer's attention for all of five minutes and tossing it aside the boy wondered what to do. He felt cooped up already and needed to stimulate his mind somehow. He was too angry at Frigga, Odin was never going to happen and he didn't wish to see Thor. When the solution came to him a dangerous grin teased his lips and humming the Dr Who theme Spencer went in search of the dungeons, giving his guards the slip just for fun.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Loki paced back and forth moving corner to corner in a restless manner, one, two, three, four boring corners that never changed. He bypassed the small bookshelf and bed, walked a circle about the tiny dining table and started the whole trek over again. By the Norns, give him a week and he would lose his mind! The guards didn't bother with him and the prisoners had long since stopped mocking him, which gave away to a dratted silence that Loki, could hardly stand. For a time he entertained himself with illusions, but even that could only hold his attentions for long. He was just contemplating dismantling his furniture for kicks when he heard soft footsteps outside his cell. He didn't recognise the footfalls and turning with a sneer Loki was momentarily stunned—a rarity—when his green eyes fell upon a face he hadn't seen in a decade. As ever he was quick to compose himself.<p>

"Prince Soini of Jotunheim, well, well. Yours is a face I did not expect to see," Loki grinned, "Do you prefer Prince Soini, Thor's whore or as of late, little brother?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. A profiler, he knew Loki was lashing out because he was feeling suffocated and Spencer happened to be an easy target, "I took the name Spencer Reid while on Midgard. So Spencer will do."

Loki scowled, "clearly you already knew. You don't appear shocked."

"You'd be surprised what I know Loki," Spencer returned cheerfully.

Loki could have come up with numerous scathing remarks, but truthfully, he was curious. He wanted to know why Soini—Spencer was stood outside his cell. Hel! He wanted to know why the Jotun half-breed was in Asgard in the first place. Loki struck as casual a pose he could, "and what brings you to my stifling abode brother mine?"

"You don't need four walls and no door to be in a cage," Spencer said softly sitting before the cell and getting comfy, "I didn't know who else to go to."

For a second time Loki was left completely astounded. Uncharacteristically for the God of mischief, Loki sat and crossed his legs, getting as close to the wall as he could, "Odin pulled you back here forcefully?"

"Yes." Spencer grimaced, "After Thor gave away my location."

Loki laughed harshly, "of course."

"Why did you do it?" Spencer asked suddenly surprising Loki for a third time. "I remember you from when I was brought here. Sharp tongued, but kind. Where Thor was boisterous, you were gentle. Why hurt so many people?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?" Loki asked amused.

"Honestly, I think you don't know the answer yourself."

Funnily, he wasn't annoyed, merely intrigued. It was easy to fall into easy chatter with one another. Like they had discovered at the wedding so long ago, the pair had quite a lot in common. They looked a bit alike, Loki realised and he wasn't sure if he liked that fact yet. They stayed away from certain subjects—such as Loki's failure to take over Earth and stuck to discussing books, music—everything. Eventually Spencer grew tired and stiffly he got to his feet.

"As lovely as this is, I'm dead on my feet. I'll come back to visit tomorrow."

The only sign that Loki was shocked by this was a slight widening of the eyes. A rare, genuine smile bloomed on the God's face, "I'd like that, until tomorrow then, little brother."

With a dramatic bow that drew a laugh, Spencer left the dungeon, happier than he had been on entering.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Thor returned from hours of training and was highly confused to find his bedcovers mussed a tray of forgotten nourishment and a book tossed on his pillow. He considered going looking for his mother and asking her when his chambers door opened and—"Soini?!"<p>

"Don't look so shocked Thor," Spencer snapped angrily, "your father came to retrieve me."

Thor winced, running a hand through his messy hair, "I had hoped to convince you to return of your own accord. I did not know father would go after you."

"Liar," Spencer snarled stalking across the room and snatching up the book.

"You are angry," Thor stated dumbly which only infuriated Spencer further.

"Are you surprised? Damn it Thor! I was kidnapped, humiliated and Odin had your mother shut off my magic! That's the equivalent of having one of my limbs amputated with a rusty blade." Tears welled in Spencer's eyes. "It hurt, it still hurts damn it!"

Thor swallowed. Damn his father anyway for asking such a thing of his mother! To do such a thing to Spencer was cruel. Loki had once described a block to one's magic, was like stealing their breath from them. Spencer would eventually adapt, but the ache would still remain, "I am sorry. I will talk to my father—"

"Don't bother," Spencer shook his head opening the heavy tome in his lap, "we both know Odin won't change his mind on this."

Thor was floundering. He terribly wanted to return to the sweet understanding they had had that time so long ago. Spencer had been young, naive, with no bite to his words. Now he was grown by Midgardian standards and something had hardened him. Thor could see it in his movements and in the brilliant red of his eyes. Something or several somethings had hurt the boy, leaving a fine layer of stone over his quite unreachable heart. With a heavy sigh, Thor shook his head and started for the privy, intent on soaking his worries away.

He never saw Spencer's tears.


	6. 5: Nightmares And Understandings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Mucho thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this fic! I'm so happy with all the feedback and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Seriously, I squeal in delight every time I get an alert lol

I'm dedicating this chapter to you ****kristen. murphy. 3344** **I was blocking sooo bad, but your review kicked my block's butt and I used your idea for this chapter—which goodness I hope you don't mind! Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy my flowers!

P.S: Come find me on facebook at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)

Later doves,

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER FIVE:<span>

Nightmares and Understandings:

Spencer thought it wouldn't happen so soon. He knew it would happen eventually, he just didn't expect it his very first night back in Asgard. Thor had returned from a night of drinking his sorrows. Spencer had curled up in the far corner of his large bed and with a grunt of disapproval Thor took the other side. He wanted to coil his body protectively about his husband's smaller frame, but he had a feeling such an action would end rather badly. Spencer certainly wasn't above freezing his ass and Thor was no fool. The boy was dangerous even without his Seidr. Head still hazy from mead, a warm fire crackling in the bedroom hearth, the God of thunder slipped uneasily into sleep, not knowing he would wake within the hour.

Spencer was his usual curled up ball, on his belly and face in the pillow. Morgan had often teased him about his sleeping habit. He insisted the boy would eventually smother himself, but it had yet to happen. At first his dreams were just the usual flitty nonsense, but with his magic cut off, Spencer could no longer cast the charm he did at night that kept the shadows back and for the first time in a long time he was engulfed by nightmares. At first it was just touches, which made him squirm in his sleep, but then scenes from old memories began to creep in. Cases that had been so horrific, bloody images, children left like broken dolls. Spencer's heart rate picked up and he moved and twisted, kicking the furs off him and then HE bled into his dreams, stealing the boy's safety from him. Flashes, a cane, religious nonsense and an angry face swam within Spencer's mind while the boy tried to scramble from the pit of nightmares. He would never forget that face, that horrible drug that made Spencer relive moments he had wanted to forget and that one terrible moment when Spencer was too tired to keep his glamour up.

_Enraged shouts ricocheted throughout a worn down cabin, a grip in his ratty white hair, "Demon!"_

_"N-No, I swear...I-I'm not a demon!"_

_"This is the flesh of something from hell," Tobias—no—Raphael snarled, "who sent you spawn of hell? Who sent you here to corrupt innocent souls?"_

_A sharp yelp of pain and broken sobs, "n-no one, I am not a demon, I come f-from a world called Jotunheim!"_

_"Liar," the blonde man raged and Spencer screamed._

He had, by a miracle, rebuilt his glamour before being rescued and no one ever heard the truth from Tobias, not after Spencer had to kill him in defence. His camera equipment had been shut off, so there was no evidence, but what Tobias had done would forever be burnt into Spencer's mind, just as the brand was burnt into his side and it was the memory of that fierce pain that finally sent his mind into overdrive. His pain, his fear, it was choking him, stealing his breath from his body and too caught up in it all Spencer just barely heard someone calling his name, _Soini._

_Soini,_

_Soini...Soini...Soini._

_SPENCER! _

He came to suddenly, his red eyes latching on the face of Thor who was hovering over him. The room was freezing cold and one glance told Spencer that was his fault, "No, no, no," he croaked scrambling back when Thor tried to reach for him. Not because he feared his touch, but because he had lost control and everything he touched was filmed over with ice. Thor ignored the danger and grabbed the boy regardless. It was painful, excruciatingly so, but the God of Thunder ignored it. He was just glad Spencer had enough reign on his frost powers not to kill him.

"Easy, easy Spencer, I am here...Take a breath, you are safe."

It took several moments of coaxing, but eventually the tension seeped from Spencer's tight muscles and Thor could feel the warmth flood him. The surrounding ice began to fade as Spencer pulled it back and with a slight flinch he let his husband go. Both his hands were quite badly damaged, fingers tinged blue-black and bloodied. It throbbed in places and in others there was no feeling at all, but it was nothing the healers couldn't fix within minutes, or his body couldn't heal in a few hours. Looking back at the boy coiled up in his bed, Thor was shocked to find him crying silently. He still looked a little dazed, staring at the far wall, "Spencer?"

When Thor called his name gently, Spencer turned his head and let out a distressed sound, "I-I hurt you!"

"It was an accident," Thor assured him gently, "It will heal."

Spencer didn't look too reassured. Sniffling the youth scrubbed a hand over his face and Thor hated the way he trembled. With his hands a ruin, the God was of little use. Carefully he extracted himself from the bed furs and was a little surprised when Spencer reached for him with a frightened mewl.

"Easy Spencer, I am just going to pop down to the healers and get something for my hands. I will be right back."

After a second Spencer nodded and Thor smiled warmly. He made haste. He didn't want to be away from his chambers too long, not when Spencer was so clearly upset. Rousing the healers at such an hour was not a first for the Prince, but they were still shocked at the injury he required healing for. It irritated Thor when they suggested Spencer had attacked him, but he assured them it had been an accident. By the time he returned to his chambers, Spencer had built up the fire to warm the room again and was sat coiled tight upon his side of the bed. With a heavy sigh Thor climbed back into bed, pulling the furs up to his waist.

"You know, it would help if you talk about it."

"I don't want to," Spencer said in a half whisper.

Thor swallowed his frustration and moved so he was facing his husband, "I have only ever seen such fear on those who were victims of capture. During the wars it is unavoidable and many of my men ended up with vicious nightmares from it all. Is that what this is?"

Spencer closed his eyes and willed Thor to go to sleep, but clearly the older man had no intention of doing that, "When I ended up in Midgard, I had no idea what I would do with myself. A human by the name of Jason Gideon found me and took me in. I was shocked by his acceptance, it was later I discovered Gideon was a mutant...an advanced being among ordinary humans."

"Tony Stark has told me of them," Thor said with a nod, letting Spencer know he didn't need to explain.

"Yes, well, I guess that's why my appearance didn't even faze him. A telepath, he already knew I wasn't a mutant myself and he took it upon himself to help me. Even by Jotun standards I'm seriously intelligent and I put it to use. I joined the FBI. We investigated when people were killed, captured those who had done wrong and saved lives." Spencer let out a shaky breath. "I've seen so much darkness and I can't forget. The Midgardians call it an eidetic memory. I never had a name for it before, but I do know it was something unique to me. Even in my waking moments the bloody images haunted me, but nothing compared to...to Tobias Hankel."

Thor moved closer in support, blue eyes filled with remorse, "What happened?"

"It was a novice mistake. I separated from my partner JJ and I shouldn't have. The next I knew the killer had snuck up on me and it was lights out. When I finally awoke I was in a small cabin, tied up and my torture began." Spencer scrubbed fresh tears away and stood up to pace. "Tobias had me for two days. He beat and drugged me. The drug was the worst, it made me hallucinate and eventually I became too exhausted to hold my glamour in place and it dropped. He accused me of being a demon, h-he hurt me and..." A shudder past through Spencer, but he found a sliver of his courage somewhere and moved to pull up his sleep tunic revealing his left side. "He branded me with the mark of Cain, some relic symbol from a Midgardian religion."

Thor let out a strangled exclamation because the brand was terrible! It wasn't a symbol Thor recognised and it looked as if it had been roughly etched into Spencer's skin using a red hot poker. It was the size of Thor's hand almost, stretching quite far, leaving a pale blue, raised ridged mess. After a moment Spencer pulled his sleep tunic down and turned to face Thor again wringing his hands nervously, "My magic kept the nightmares at bay, but since your mother shut it off, I can't block it. I'm sorry I woke you."

"I am your husband Spencer," Thor told him softly, "it is my duty to comfort you when you are troubled."

For once Spencer didn't have a biting remark for that. Instead a timorous smile warmed his face and with a nod he climbed back into bed settling down. He didn't close the gap, but Thor was delighted to see he didn't stay terribly close to the edge either. Happy with the progress they had made, Thor burrowed in beneath his covers. Sleep was swift to claim him, and the shadows stayed away.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Spencer awoke to the feeling of being much too warm. At first he was confused. It felt as if someone had dumped a mattress on his chest. One look down and he was shaking his head in wry amusement. Thor, sleeping soundly, was covering him like a muscled Aesir blanket. Spencer could feel every thump of his heart and though he would never admit it out loud, there was something safe and comforting about having Thor blanketed over him like that. Of course nature called and Spencer was never one to remain idle for long. It took a bit of wriggling, but Thor never stirred and finally free the young Jotun slipped into the privy and went about his morning routine. Someone had brought clothing up to the chamber for him and Spencer picked at random. He tugged on training gear, braided back his unruly hair and with his husband still sound asleep, the boy slipped from the bedroom and out of Thor's suite. Sadly, he didn't get too far on his own. With a groan Spencer scowled at his shadow.<p>

"Must you follow me everywhere Bjarke?"

"By order of the Allfather, yes," Bjarke snarked, "and you are simply annoyed because you didn't manage to slip past me this time. Not keen on rules are you Prince Soini?"

A devious smile made Spencer look positively impish, "Oh I like rules, I just wanted to annoy you."

Rolling his eyes Bjarke looked his charge up and down, "I presume you want to go to the training grounds?"

"You presume correct."

"Follow me then."

Well, that was something at least. Spencer had been afraid Bjarke would stop him, but clearly he was free to move around, so long as he caused no harm and didn't try to escape. The arena for training was quite impressive. Spencer noticed he was up earlier then he had intended. The only ones about were guards and servants. He frowned when he realised his training exercise wasn't going to go the way he wanted, not without—

"You need an opponent," Bjarke stated, whilst divesting himself of his bulky armour, leaving himself in nothing but a pair of trous, "Pick a weapon."

If Spencer was shocked by the offer, the boy said nothing. Making his way toward the armoury shed, he chose two staffs and tossed one to Bjarke. Bjarke snatched it from the air and took up a fighting stance.

"Now, don't go easy on me just because I'm married to Thor," Spencer called across the field in a teasing manner.

Bjarke simply grinned and without further adieu he charged. Spencer was faster than he had expected, his staff moving in skilled snaps, as if it were an extension of his arm. Bjarke was a skilled fighter, but less so with a staff. It was clear Spencer had the advantage. His ass was handed to him several times and eventually, flat on his back and laughing Bjarke tossed his staff aside and tossed his hands up in defeat. Chuckling Spencer pushed a damp lock away from his sweaty face and reached down to help Bjarke to his feet. It was only then he realised they had an audience and head snapping around he found Lady Sif and the warrior's three watching him and Bjarke. Swallowing, the boy gathered up the equipment and returned it to its home.

"I want to go back to my chambers," Spencer told Bjarke trying to keep his suddenly dropped mood to himself, "I need to get cleaned up before breakfast."

If Bjarke noticed the swift mood change, he never said a word.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Thor looked up in shock when his young husband burst into the privy. He had woken up to find Spencer gone, but had not worried. He couldn't leave Asgard after all. Just stepping from the soothing water of a good scrub, Thor was completely naked. His cheeks flushed a dark crimson, but Spencer didn't appear to notice. Hastily he covered himself with a towel and watched with widening eyes as Spencer began to undress. Every inch of his lush body was revealed to him and Thor stood frozen. The boy was a perfect blend of both sexes. He had the lean, muscled figure of a male, but certain parts gave away his femininity, his high cheekbones and long lashes, a sinful mouth and long silken hair. Unlike Thor his chest wasn't tautly muscled. It was slightly—only slightly—rounded and would fill with milk once Spencer was swollen with child—and he would be soon if Thor had his way. His body was lean, a narrow waist that swelled out to lush hips and a shapely backside and though Thor couldn't see, he was very familiar with Spencer's duo sex. It took a lot of thinking cold thoughts to keep his erection at bay.<p>

Spencer had no idea the reaction he had invoked in his husband while he readied the bath. In Jotunheim nakedness was completely normal. There was no such thing as shying away from others. That and Spencer and Thor had already seen each other naked, so Spencer didn't see the big deal. He had just got the water to the temperature to his liking when he was whipped around roughly. He had barely yelped when the sound was swallowed up by Thor and the God was kissing him so thoroughly Spencer thought he'd self combust. His toes coiled, his innards heated up and just as quickly Thor was pulling away one hand fisted in his hair.

"I know you are not ready, but know this husband, I will have you again."

Spencer said not a word and when Thor finally let him go he watched the man stalk from the privy thoroughly stunned and his common sense warred with his spiked libido. Resisting the man and walking away would prove harder than he thought.


	7. 6: A Tale Of Two Fathers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you bunnies for all the reviews! This fic is really flying along. I've never had so much fun writing a story! Anyway, that WTF plot I promised you? Tee hee you get a sneak preview at the end of this chapter ;D just promise not to hurt me! I just couldn't resist doing it! Anywho on with it and enjoy!

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER SIX:<span>

A Tale of Two Fathers:

Three months, sixteen days, two hours, five minutes, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen seconds and counting was how long Spencer had been back in Asgard and with it he had developed a sort of routine. Every morning he trained with Bjarke and sometimes if she were about, Lady Sif—who proved a much better opponent than Bjarke. He had breakfast with his husband, Frigga and Odin, which was followed by reading. Usually the reading was done by the training yard, or wherever Thor was at that time. The blonde God insisted on spending time with him and this was Spencer's compromise and as the days passed by, he found it easier to be in his husband's presence—in fact he knew he was falling for him and as time went by, the touches, kisses and caresses became so natural that Spencer would've missed them had they suddenly stopped.

In the evening he went to visit Loki and spent hours talking to his older brother. At first Loki would greet him with snarks as if testing Spencer's tolerance and loyalty, but each time Spencer simply smiled and ignored it. Eventually Loki positively lit up when Spencer came to visit and though the boy shouldn't have been anywhere near the dungeons, none of the guards told on him of course and for that Spencer was grateful. After all over three months in a cell was cruel without some form of contact.

"That is hardly literature," Spencer laughed one late evening sat outside Loki's cell.

Loki sniffed, "Just because it is a Midgardian book—"

"It's still rubbish!" Spencer informed him which only earned him a scowl. "I never would've pegged you as a closet romance reader."

"I will leave your entrails for the crows should you desire to tell anyone," Loki informed him, though he did so with a warm grin.

Spencer chuckled and watched Loki get stiffly to his feet. The green eyed man winced and took to moving around. Spencer had noticed it for the last few days. Loki was ill and Spencer had a fair idea what the cause was, though he daren't say it aloud. It wasn't for the first time he wondered what exactly the Chitauri had done to him. Loki was terrified—though he'd never admit it—and Spencer was no fool. He knew when someone was using rage to hide their fear and like before he was convinced there was more to what happened in New York. When Loki swayed, Spencer was on his feet in a second.

"Should I get someone?"

Loki shook his head, "No. There is no need to trouble the healers little brother, I am fine."

"You've lost weight," Spencer pointed out, "you can see it in your face. You look gaunter."

A weak chuckle escaped the Jotun in Aesir skin, "you know apart from my mother, you would be the first to notice when I am out of sorts. Thor would never see and Odin I hid it from. In Asgard you cannot show weakness."

Spencer snorted, "Feeling poorly hardly constitutes as weakness Loki. Everyone gets sick; you shouldn't have to hide it."

On shaky feet Loki moved closer to the shimmering barrier and slid to the floor supported by the wall. His slightly glazed eyes wandered about the interior of his cell showing he had a fever, "I do not hate Thor." Loki said suddenly and Spencer didn't say a word. In over three months this was the first time Loki volunteered anything about himself that didn't pertain to Seidr or his favourite books. "I envy him greatly, but I cannot say that I actually hate him. Father—Odin treated us differently from the start. I always thought there was something wrong with me and no matter how hard I tried...I could not gain the same level of love Thor so easily held from him. Mother never treated us any different and I think if it was simply Odin, it would never have bothered me, but after a while everyone started doing it. I...I wasn't as strong as other Asgardian warriors. They sneered at me for using Seidr, branded me a coward for using it. I was teased and ridiculed for so long that my rage flowed free and I could no longer contain it." Spencer stiffened when his brother began to cry. Great fat tears spilled from his expressive green eyes and the young Jotun wanted nothing more than to slip past the cell's barrier and comfort him. "I did so much wrong and for what? The only thing I could compare it to was a toddler throwing a tantrum, at least my time as King...but the recent events, I am exceedingly confused about."

Spencer frowned, "How so?"

"There are gaps in my memory," Loki admitted, "snippets I cannot explain. I can only remember some of it. Thor said I took control of that warrior...Hawkeye he called him...Spencer, I honestly do not recall doing such a thing. Even the final battle is scattered. It was as if I was experiencing everything like a dream. The first time I truly began feeling anything again was when that creature they called the Hulk attacked me."

Spencer shifted where he sat and scowled. No matter how skilled a liar Loki was, every instinct was telling Spencer that Loki was indeed telling him the truth, "have you told Odin this?"

Loki shook his head tiredly and briefly closed his eyes, "I do not see the point little brother. I have betrayed Asgard twice now and I am known as the Liesmith for a reason. Odin will never believe me."

"I believe you."

Loki chuckled, "And for that, I am grateful. Now I suggest you take your leave before Thor comes looking for you."

"Okay," Spencer nodded and scowled once more at Loki's pale face, "Will you at least let me get the healer?"

"I am fine little brother," Loki assured him wiping away the last dregs of tears, "now off with you."

Reluctantly Spencer gathered the books he had brought down and stood. His legs protested the change and after a good stretch, he cast a final look at his brother and left the dungeon hating the completely defeated air that surrounded the disgraced prince. Scowling he chewed on the information that Loki had given him and all but crashed into what felt like a muscled wall. Hands caught him before he could fall, books hitting the ground with a heavy thump. Head snapping up he found a startled Thor.

"Spencer!" The God boomed blue eyes searching his husband's face. "I am sorry husband, I did not mean to crash into you."

"That was my fault Thor, not yours," Spencer reassured him while wriggling free, "I, eh, tend to tune out from my surroundings."

Thor beamed; glad he hadn't upset his fragile husband. Bending he gathered up Spencer's books and Spencer accepted them with a tender smile. Unable to resist Thor bent his head, caught Spencer at the nape and pressed his mouth to Spencer's in a fiery kiss. Spencer melted against him. The kisses weren't often, but when they did share them, they were always raw fire that burnt through him. As soon as it started it was over and pressing one last kiss to Spencer's cheek, Thor nuzzled his throat and held out his arm.

"Shall I escort you to dinner dear husband?"

With a smile Spencer indulged him, "you shall."

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>When they entered the dining hall a few moments later the servants had already laid out the food and Spencer stiffened when he realised Odin's council had joined them for the evening meal. Several curious looks were thrown in his direction but he kept close to Thor's side and ignored them. Unlike past dinners, where Spencer would either talk to Thor or Frigga or Lady Sif he kept his head down, concentrating on his meal. Eventually chatter turned to boastful storytelling and talk of the birth of twins amongst one of the houses. One woman asked Volstagg when he would next add to his brood.<p>

"Not anytime soon Lady Alvilda," Volstagg responded with a chuckle, "I think maybe it is Prince Thor's turn next."

Spencer stiffened a little. Naturally he was dragged into the conversation and Alvilda asked excitedly if he were already with child. Odin watched the exchange and seemed irritated when Spencer didn't confirm a baby on the way, which only irritated Spencer. He wasn't a broodmare to birth children on a whim. When dinner finally ended he was so glad he all but flew back to their rooms, Thor not too far behind him. Once inside Spencer headed straight for the privy and viciously yanked off his clothing tossing it to the ground. He was angry and upset with it all. The women acted as if it were some Greek tragedy that he had yet to fall pregnant. Alvilda had even the audacity to suggest he was barren, which almost caused a serious argument. Spencer wondered what she'd say if she knew that Thor and he had yet to lay together.

Arms circled about his slender waist, something he had grown quite accustomed too by now, and he smiled when Thor pressed a kiss to his temple, "I am sorry for Alvilda's snide words dear one."

"It doesn't matter," Spencer responded reaching up to pat his husband's hand, "it's not as if we have been trying for a baby."

"No, we have been busy getting to know one another first," Thor told him gently, "plenty of time for children later. Do not take Alvilda's words to heart, she spoke out of turn."

"I think her husband was quite distraught, he turned a horrible ashen colour the second she said it." Spencer grinned twisting to look up at the blonde God. "He probably thought you'd use Mjölnir on her."

Thor chuckled and bent to give Spencer a sweet kiss, "It is not my temperament you need worry of, but my mother's. It is quite an offensive thing Alvilda said."

"And completely untrue," Spencer smiled at Thor's confusion, "I can tell when I'm fertile Thor. So I can assure you. Alvilda is wrong. You'd be able to tell too, you just won't be aware that's what you smell in my scent." It had caused trouble now and again; Spencer's heat cycles had often called unwanted attention to himself, but there were herbs that dampened it and acted like a sort of contraceptive—not that he ever required it. Thor was the only one who had ever touched him. By his count, he was due a cycle soon.

The pair continued their talk while washing and dressing in sleep trous for bed. Spencer laughed when Thor grabbed him all of a sudden and placed a heavy hand over his belly, "I would love to see you grow round with my child." All teasing aside Thor really wished to be a father.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to bring a child into this world Thor," Spencer admitted softly, "what if I'm no better than my parents?"

"Do not say that Spencer," Thor told his husband gently, "there is no coldness in you. Any child we have will be lucky to have you."

"I don't exactly have good examples to follow," Spencer pointed out, "A bearer who couldn't stand the sight of me and a sire that only ever had disgust when he laid eyes on me."

"You know who sired you?" Thor breathed shocked turning Spencer to face him, blue eyes searching his face. "Who is it Spencer? Who denied you as a child?"

Spencer could've kicked himself. He was happy with the illusion that he didn't know who had sired him. It meant fewer questions, until he just had to open his big mouth of course. "It hardly matters."

"It matters," Thor barked, though he wasn't angry at Spencer, "who hurt you?"

"It won't change things," Spencer yelled suddenly, "the knowing won't make it better. Do you know Laufey was excited to carry me?" Spencer said bitterly. "He admitted it to me once when he was drunk. He and Fárbauti had long fallen out of love and Laufey wandered. He said from the moment he conceived me, he couldn't wait, even after my Asgardian Sire wanted nothing to do with him or me. Laufey felt betrayed, but he promised to love me. But then I was born and everything changed because even with my Jotun appearance I was too much like _him_, so I became the object my father could hate. My sire robbed me of my maternal parent and all because he didn't want to be known as an ergi!"

"Did you contact him since?"

"No," Spencer snarked, "but he knows me. He looks upon me with such fear, as if I'll be the catalyst that pulls the ground from beneath him."

Thor went rigid and Spencer realised his mistake too late, "He is here, in the palace?!"

"Please Thor, just drop it!"

"I will not! Who sired you Spencer, I beg of you to tell me!"

Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes and he uttered the last name Thor ever expected to hear, "F-Fandral!"


	8. 7: Passion And Pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chapter! I know right? I just couldn't stop writing and ended up getting another one finished. Of course this one broke my heart. I'm sulking in the corner while glaring daggers at my muse, but that fiery fairy seems real darn pleased with herself. HUMPH! Anyway, have tissues at the ready—big sorrys in advance—and enjoy my doves!

Later

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER SEVEN:<span>

Passion and Pain:

Thor could become easily dumbfounded; especially with things he didn't understand. But this had him beyond flummoxed. It was Fandral, Fandral who had impregnated Laufey and abandoned his resulting offspring? There were negotiations on at that time, over something rather miniscule and Fandral and Hogan had been a part of the entourage that had travelled to Jotunheim with Odin. Even now Thor recalled Fandral bragging about some conquest, but he never once mentioned the who—and suddenly blind fury engulfed him and tossing away the robe he had grabbed off his bed the warrior stalked toward the bedroom door.

"No, Thor!" Spencer shouted jumping in to block his path.

"Move aside husband," Thor snarled, just about restraining himself.

"You are not going to go pummel Fandral for a twenty-seven year old indiscretion." Spencer choked out. "I told you Thor, it doesn't matter!"

"The Hel it does not matter!" Thor barked furiously. "How dare he!"

"Why? Laufey is a goddamn hypocrite, he abandoned Loki! He has no room to talk!"

"I am condoning neither; they are as bad as each other. They make decisions without consideration for the child involved!"

In his rage Spencer was under no delusions. Thor would kill Fandral if he got his hands on him. His magic was blocked and physically he couldn't stop Thor from leaving, so that left him only one option. He knew he'd come to regret it later of course, but without further adieu Spencer wrapped himself about his husband and kissed him, fevered by passion. Thor stumbled, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth—Spencer NEVER initiated intimacy. Any thoughts of brutally murdering Fandral fled from his mind once he felt his husband soft and pliant against him. With a groan he reached down, gripped Spencer's thighs and lifted his lithe weight. Spencer made an appreciative sound and wrapped his legs about his waist. They pressed close, flush against one another, making them both moan. Carrying his husband back to bed, Thor laid him out. He broke their heated kiss only long enough to move his lips to Spencer's throat. Spencer arched with a gasp and any pretence that this was simply a distraction flew out of the window. He wanted it just as badly as Thor. Since they were both only in sleep trous, the removal of their clothing was an easy task. Thor tossed both aside. Spencer half expected to be mounted and left in irritating scratchy frustration like he had on their wedding night, only to be shocked when Thor nudged his thighs wide and found his most secret place. The boy yelped and writhed, the skilled touches driving him quickly insane.

"Has anyone else touched you like this Spencer?" Thor panted, rapidly pushing Spencer to the edge.

"N-No," Spencer ground out heavily. Every muscle in his body trembled violently, "j-just y-you!"

Thor growled in satisfaction and kept up his assault. Spencer's breathing grew ragged and when Thor whispered. "Let go beloved." In his ear the boy came apart at the seams. The release was almost violent. It sent all his nerve-endings up in flames and his brain had barely come back online when Thor plunged into him setting off a second even more intense orgasm. The mating was hard, fast. Thor's fingers bit into Spencer's thighs and Spencer clung onto him for dear life. There would be bruises come morning, but Spencer found he didn't care. Harder and harder Thor rutted into him, until Spencer found blue eyes locked on his own. They burned like blue flame and with a growl Thor said one word, "MINE!"

"Yours," Spencer answered and with a war cry Thor plundered deep and emptied himself, dragging Spencer down with him. He collapsed heavily on top of his husband and in sync they could feel each other's heartbeats, though a colder being, Spencer's was a couple of beats slower. Thor took a moment to collect himself and clambered off his lover. Spencer was almost asleep and chuckling, the God of thunder made tracks to the privy. He returned a moment later to a sprawled Spencer and carefully cleaned his lover. The boy grumbled in annoyance, batting Thor sleepily away from his person. With a fond smile Thor kissed his forehead, tucked him in, dressed and retrieving Mjölnir he went in search of Fandral.

The palace sconces flickered brightly and he found Fandral easily enough. He was in one of the usual meeting halls still feasting with Volstagg, Hogan and Sif, a mug of mead held firmly in his grasp. Volstagg was laughing over something, while Sif chastised him for his vulgarity, so none of them were paying attention when the Prince stalked across the room and hauled Fandral to his feet, tossing him as if he weighed nothing. Fandral let out a sharp exclamation when his body hit the marble floor with a rather painful thump.

"Thor!" Sif shouted jumping to her feet and coming in between the two men. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Tell them," Thor bellowed holding Mjölnir aloft, "tell them what you have done you coward!"

Fandral looked genuinely confused, "I do not know what it is you speak of Thor!"

"Twenty-seven years ago, you left something behind on Jotunheim, did you not Fandral?!"

Whatever colour remained in Fandral's face suddenly drained. His eyes widened and his gaze darted to his comrades. Volstagg and Hogan looked baffled, but Sif, sharp as a blade Sif knew exactly what Thor was getting at, "Oh Fandral, you did not...please tell me you did not!"

"Did not what," Boomed Volstagg as he looked impatiently between them all, "would one of you kindly explain?"

"The time of the negotiations, Fandral lay with Laufey and planted his babe in his belly. He is Spencer's sire!"

Sif let out a vicious curse, Hogan and Volstagg looked caught between anger and disbelief and Thor was clearly murderous. Mjölnir shook in his hand and it was clear he intended to disembowel Fandral at first opportunity. Fandral struggled to his feet, warily looking between them all. His eyes were quick to snap back to Thor's face.

"You knew," Thor snarled before he could even deny it, "You knew he was your son this entire time and you never acknowledged him!"

"I was not ready to be a father," Fandral feebly argued.

"Liar," Thor snapped, "you were simply terrified of what people would say! The only reason I am not tossing you out the nearest window is because Spencer asked me to let it go, so count your blessings." When Thor started back the way he came some of the tension drained from Fandral. Stopping by the doors Thor cast one look back, "know this Fandral. You owe him a lot and if you ever wrong him again I will destroy you myself."

Thor was gone in a flurry, doors slamming behind him and made his way back to his rooms. Spencer was still fast asleep, curled up beneath the furs and stripping Thor joined him. An absolute shit eating grin transformed his face when sleepily Spencer rolled over and into his side, burrowing into him. It was the first time Spencer had allowed it and Thor realised he had completely won his husband over. Happier than he ever thought possible, the God of thunder settled down and gave in to his dreams.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't sure what had woken him at first. He was warm and content in Thor's arms and the blonde God slumbered happily beneath him. Moving carefully so as not to wake him Spencer looked about and his ruby eyes went wide when he realised Bjarke was stood by the bed, "Bjarke! What are you doing here?!" His question was a low hiss and his husband remained asleep.<p>

"You must come quickly Prince Soini," Bjarke urged, "Loki is in need of you."

That was enough for Spencer. Carefully extracting himself from bed, he yanked on his discarded sleep trous and followed Bjarke from the room. Another guard waited for them and Spencer didn't bother waiting for them, he was already tearing it toward the dungeons with only one thought in his mind. Bjarke and his comrade caught up and Spencer barely spared them a glance.

"What happened?"

"Loki was off his food today. He looked unwell, but insisted he needed no healer. Destin here told me it was the same when you visited him today." Spencer nodded. "Yes well, whatever illness he has, it has left him in great pain. He will not let the guards near him and has told us exactly what he will do to us if we dare retrieve a healer. It is in the last hour he began crying for you."

Oh by the nine, he should've told someone his suspicions! The trek to the prison cells seemed to take forever and when they finally got there he shoved through gawking guards and his heart broke. Loki was curled up in a ball on the floor moaning and rocking. His little cell was a mess and it was the blood in splatters that had Spencer concerned.

"Lower the barrier."

"_What?_" Bjarke croaked astonished. "There is no way in the nine realms we are doing that!"

"You can either lower the damn barrier Bjarke or I will attempt to walk through it!" Spencer snarled facing the group that had gathered, "Now which of you charming fellows will be the ones to explain my injuries to Thor?"

With a snarl Bjarke jerked his head and Destin got the hint to lower the barrier. Spencer wasted no time. He dashed into Loki's cell immediately and all but fell on his knees at Loki's side. Carefully he placed a hand to Loki's cheek and the God of mischief groaned with relief nuzzling his fevered flesh into Spencer's cold touch. "Loki, Loki it's me, Spencer!"

"Little B-Brother," Loki groaned opening one bleary green eye, "what are y-you doing here?"

"Bjarke and Destin came to get me," Spencer explained gently as he carefully manoeuvred his brother into a sitting position, "Loki I need to get you up on the bed. Okay, just lean on me."

Loki really didn't want to be moved, but at this stage he was willing to stand on his head if it ended the agony he was in. Spencer wrapped an arm about Loki's waist and was grateful they were practically the same size. He hefted his brother's weight easily off the bed and he noticed briefly that only Bjarke remained standing outside the cell. They had put the barrier back up, which was no surprise. With bigger things to worry about Spencer helped Loki onto the bed provided for him and sat at his side. "How far apart are the contractions?" Loki flinched violently as if Spencer had slapped him. Unwilling to be gentle Spencer took on a sterner tone. "I don't care for your insecurities right now Loki. You should've told me earlier! Now I'll ask again, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I...ahhh...I do not know, minutes maybe? It is hard to keep track." Loki hissed eyes snapping shut and fists clenching in the sheets. "It hurts s-so much, I can barely concentrate!"

"I know and I'm here to help. I should've never left you earlier! I just presumed it was symptoms of pregnancy, not the actual birth. Now I need you to do something for me."

Loki nodded frantically, "A-Anything!"

"I need you to drop your Aesir skin; you need to be in your Jotun form for this."

"W-What...N-No—"

"Loki! I know how scared you are and I know how much you hate your true form, but if you don't, then you and the baby will die." Spencer gestured toward his spread thighs. "Right now your body is attempting to free the infant and it can't do that without the right parts, now please, drop the glamour!"

With a groan that sounded more like a defeated sob Loki nodded and a ripple moved over him and Spencer got the first look at what his brother really looked like. His tribal markings were a lot sharper, like arrows etched into his skin and the fever still roared even off his Jotun form, which did not bode well. Something had gone wrong, a fact he didn't tell Loki of course. There was no point in scaring the older man half to death.

"I don't remember," Loki whimpered red eyes filled with terror, "I don't r-remember lying with anyone, how can that be?!"

"I don't know Loki, but right now it's quite a faraway worry." By now they had drawn an audience and Spencer was no idiot. Someone would get Odin. Hiking up Loki's sleep shirt he covered his modesty the best he could. For once he was damn grateful he had been involved in so many births back on Jotunheim. Loki was bleeding excessively bad, his magic possibly lessening the damage and he was quite close to the end. "Loki, it's almost over, but the baby is breached. They're coming feet first, so it'll hurt more. But I'm right here okay, I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

"P-Promise," Loki sobbed clutching for Spencer's hand.

"I promise," Spencer croaked squeezing Loki's fingers gently.

Within minutes Loki was groaning and pushing. The blood was everywhere and Spencer eventually ordered Bjarke to retrieve a healer. Loki obviously understood the gravity of the situation because he didn't argue. Hands washed red, Spencer kept a grip on a knee and on Loki's hand, only removing them when it became necessary to guide the infant free. It was a girl, he could tell even before the rest of her emerged and she was just barely eight months. She never cried and Loki frantically waited for her to. He had grown to the idea of having a baby. It was the only good thing he'd ever achieve, but now, she wasn't crying, "S-Spencer."

Spencer lifted his head and his ruby eyes spoke volumes, "I am so sorry Loki."

"NO!"

The shout was that of a broken man. Jolting forward, in spite of his pain and blood loss Loki snatched the still babe from his brother's arms and frantically searched for a pulse. But there was none. No breath, nor a heartbeat and he realised the blue tinge to her skin had nothing to do with her half Jotun heritage. "N-No." Loki cried brokenly curling his body about the tiny form, his cheek pressed to hers. "Please, please wake up, I beg of you!"

Spencer felt his heart shattering. This was not the man who had attacked civilians in Germany, or took hold of men's minds. Loki was completely and utterly destroyed. So caught up in his grief, he never heard another enter the cell, but Spencer did and he was up in seconds guarding his brother. Odin stood by the far wall and he looked over Loki with a mix of shock and anger. "Destin, retrieve the babe."

"No, no, no," Loki howled scrambling away from Destin, but it was no use. He was too weak to fend Destin off and the dead infant was pried from his hands. "Give her back." Loki shrieked trying to struggle from bed. "Give my daughter back!"

"I WILL NOT!" Odin bellowed a pulse of power rippling through the room. "Have you not done enough that you condemn an innocent child?"

"I...I did not...I..." Loki had no words. It was his fault wasn't it? Clearly he did something wrong, otherwise his child wouldn't be dead! Maybe something had gone wrong after his fight with the Hulk? Who knew! All he knew for the moment was the need to see his child to the afterlife. "We need to prepare the f-funeral for her. I—"

"You will do nothing! You have no right to claim her!"

"It's his child!" Spencer snapped unable to stay silent. Ruby eyes darting to Destin he gestured toward Loki. "Return the baby to my brother."

"I cannot do that," Destin answered stoically, "I answer only to the Allfather."

"The healer will see to you, and no more will be said of this." Odin barked before facing Spencer. "And you, Prince Soini, are forbidden to come here. Now I suggest you return to your chambers before your husband comes looking for you!"

"I will not!"

"Caldor, Bjarke, return the young Prince to his rooms!"

Both Caldor and Bjarke complied with a brisk, "Yes, Allfather!"

Loki was torn. His brother was being removed, his baby was being taken and with a furious shriek he tore off the bed, but the barrier had already been erected stopping his efforts. "Give her back, I want her back! Father...FATHER!" But his screams went unheard and collapsing in a heap Loki didn't care to save face anymore. They had broken him; they could at least see the damage done.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>"How can you do that?" Spencer snarled struggling against Caldor and Bjarke once they were free from the cells. He reeked of Loki's blood and though a healer had passed them on their way out, he ached to go back to him. "He just lost his baby!"<p>

"A fitting punishment for his actions," Odin snapped, "Loki does not deserve kindness when his own stupidity led to this loss of life! If he foolishly wishes to lay with someone then wreak mass mayhem at the risk of his unborn, then these are the consequences."

"Birthing a dead baby was punishment enough! At least give him the right to bury her!"

"He deserves no right!"

Spencer's crimson eyes burned with rage and his next words were all but growled out, "I have seen children do far worse things than Loki and yet their parents have forever stood by them because as a parent your love is unconditional. Of course Loki never was your child, he was simply an asset. But see, the problem with assets that can think for themselves, is that they will always make the world burn around you." Finally breaking free from his handlers Spencer threw the Allfather one last scathing look. "Loki doesn't have a black heart Odin, but I know you do."

The boy turned on his heel and stalked away, Odin watching his every rage filled step.


	9. 8: End Result

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chapter! A short chapter, but I got all I wanted done here, so I'm happy. I think I'm letting my dislike for Odin leak in a tinsy bit, so forgive that! Anywho, enjoy my doves and please come find me at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza) on facebook! :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER EIGHT:<span>

End Result:

Thor jolted upright with a rather undignified yelp when his bedroom doors were violently thrown open. Confused, the blonde God wasn't even sure what he was seeing. When it finally registered he was out of his bed in a second and across the room in three strides uncaring of his nakedness. Everything paled in comparison to having his husband show up sobbing and covered in blood.

"Spencer, beloved, what is it?!" Cupping his face, his azure cheeks tear streaked Thor thought his heart would break. "Spencer, talk to me, please!"

"Your father is a monster," Spencer whimpered tearing away from his husband and wrapping his arms about his waist, "Loki returned to Asgard pregnant. I just assisted him through the birth. The baby was dead and Odin had her snatched from his arms! He won't allow him to bury her!"

Every one of Thor's muscles went rigid, because surely he had heard wrong? But no, Spencer wouldn't lie about something like that and no matter Loki's crimes, not even he deserved such treatment. Thor moved and wrapped his arms about the sobbing boy. Gently he bent and scooped him up, carrying him into the privy. So distraught Spencer allowed it, his adrenaline had worn off and shock had set it and suddenly he was very grateful Thor was running him a bath.

"You won't be able to change his mind will you?"

"I will try beloved," Thor promised, "but do not be surprised if I cannot sway him."

"You should've seen him Thor," Spencer went on, fresh tears spilling free, "I have never seen Loki so frightened and then the screams out of him when Odin ordered the guards to take the baby away. Loki didn't even know he was pregnant!"

Thor seethed and inwardly he promised Odin his wrath. No one deserved such treatment, no matter their crimes. Filling the luxurious bath, Thor rooted through the many oils left by the servants and found ones he knew would relax his husband. Once the water was ready the thunder God pulled Spencer to his feet and helped him from his bloody sleep trous. He was indeed coddling him like a newborn babe, but Spencer didn't seem to mind. The boy was agitated and upset. He was happy to be minded and when Thor helped him into the tub, the boy sank into the heat with a grateful sigh. Thor smiled warmly and bent kissing Spencer gently.

"I will be right back dear one, try not to drown."

Spencer smiled sleepily up at him and gestured him away before sinking into the lush heat. Thor cast one last look at his husband and slipped from the privy. He didn't bother dressing. It wasn't as if the servants hadn't seen him in his sleep trous. The halls were pretty much silent accept for the odd guard and his father was easily located by the sudden sounds of harsh arguing. His mother had obviously found out. Bursting into the throne room the young Prince thundered into the room, his parent's eyes on him the second he had entered. His mother looked close to murder and his father wasn't faring any better.

"What have you done?!" The Asgardian Prince boomed, his temper shaking the great hall, thunder and lightning clashing together outside.

"Soini told you then," Odin said slumping down upon his throne looking particularly haggard, "I had no choice."

"And what makes you believe that father?" Thor snarled his fingers clenching as if in search of Mjölnir. "I know of Loki's crimes, I have seen firsthand what my brother is capable of, but not even he deserves such disregard! He lost his child, how dare you deny him the right to mourn her!"

"It is my right as King!" The Allfather returned surging to his feet. "That boy has shown no regard for anyone in a long time. His upset over the babe was yet another lie, a ploy for sympathy!"

"Are you honestly trying to say he got pregnant and planned a miscarriage on purpose?" Thor asked disgusted. "Just to gain sympathy, has Loki fallen so low in your eyes, father, that you could think such a thing?"

Odin looked about exasperated, from the angry look of his wife to his son, "what is it you want of me Thor?"

"Give the babe back to Loki; allow him to see his child off to the afterlife."

"I will not," Odin barked, "You and your mother still wish to coddle him as—"

"This is not about coddling him!" Frigga suddenly snarled unable to stay silent. "I have lost babes, every mother will lose at least one child and the pain is nothing you will understand. To tear the babe from his arms, it was cruel!"

"You once called me a cruel boy," Thor said with acid in his voice, "I wished to hurt innocent people over wounded pride and I believe this is the same. Loki deserves to be punished for his crime and he received that punishment. He will never leave his cell. So anything further is a malicious act of cruelty!"

"I will not be lectured by you!" Odin shouted back. "I will not, as Allfather, have my decisions judged and pulled apart. The healers will see to the babe and I will hear no more of it!"

"That is your grandchild—"

"She is no grandchild of mine! She is but another mistake of a damaged boy."

Thor took a step back as if his father had struck him. Frigga's temper had wilted and the Queen stormed from the throne room unable to stand the sight of her husband. With nothing more to say, Thor shook his head and stalked from the room. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his husband. He felt like a complete failure. Part of him knew his father wouldn't change his decision and yet he still felt as if he had betrayed his lover. Pretty much in a fog, Thor didn't really pay attention until he returned to the corridor that led to his room and only then did he notice something strange. The guards looked in distress and were quickly getting away from Thor's room. Heart pounding in his chest the Prince ran the last few steps and had just barely stepped inside his chambers when an intense wave of desire ripped through his person.

"By the nine," he croaked legs turning to jelly. His sleep trous suddenly felt horribly tight and he stumbled toward his bedroom all thoughts of Loki forgotten. Spencer was naked and writhing on the bed. A thin layer of rare sweat burned on his blue skin and he keened with need. Thor stumbled the last few feet, his eyes hungrily raking over that perfect form. "What is happening?" Another wave rolled over him and it took all of Thor's self control not to mount his husband.

"My h-heat," Spencer whimpered, "being around Loki must've triggered it early! That can happen...Oh G-God!" Spencer arched when another wave tore through him. It was agonising. Years of using a blocker had left him unfamiliar to the sensation. He was suddenly very jealous of his older brother. Odin's spell had obliterated his heats. Of course they'll no doubt return now that the spell was fraying. "T-Thor, make the pain stop!"

Thor was stunned. His husband was in heat?! Spencer had explained it to him, that Jotun were fertile regularly but was more likely to conceive during a heat cycle. They grew with intensity every cycle especially if the Jotun had yet to conceive, which was probably why half the palace could smell him. Thor groaned when yet another wave rolled over him and unable to stand it, he wriggled from his sleep trous and tossed them aside, his erection springing free. Spencer whined and spread his legs, begging to be taken.

"Are you sure husband?" Thor asked him. He knew Spencer was unsure of having children and it was a high chance he would fall pregnant this heat. "I could retrieve those herbs you told me about?"

"T-They won't work now," Spencer arched with a pained mewl, "p-please Thor...P-Please!"

Another wave exploded from his husband and with a deep throated moan Thor finally gave in to instinct and covered Spencer with his heat. As the heat pulled him under Spencer lost himself to each scorching wave. Whenever clarity returned to him, he was very aware of his husband, each powerful thrust bringing him closer to the end. Skin against skin, pain, pleasure, heat, oh it was sublime and eventually the hormones broke away and a blissful calm washed over the pair. Spencer lay sprawled, with Thor blanketing him. Their skin glistened with sweat and Spencer felt completely boneless. Completely comfortable, he fell asleep for the first time in three days.


	10. 9: Sorry Is But A Word

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Next chapter, yay! This fic will reach about fifteen chapters—but don't worry my doves, a sequel is already in the planning stage :D I'm just enjoying this cross too much to end it too soon! Anyway, the usual, read, review...later! xx

IntoTheWilds

xxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER NINE:<span>

Sorry Is But A Word:

_Three Months Later:_

Spencer woke and he wasn't sure if his stomach wanted to crawl from its place or not. Rolling onto his back the young half-breed waited and when it was clear his stomach was ready for a fierce evacuation, Spencer groaned and scrambled from bed. He ran for the privy and just about made it when everything came up. He retched until his throat was raw, stomach cramping and clenching violently. It was several minutes before he could even take a breath and by the time he peeled himself up off the floor he was shaking and covered in a layer of sweat that had already began to cool horribly. Pregnancy was a bitch. Tiredly Spencer stripped and rubbed the slight swell of his stomach gently urging it to settle. All he wanted now was to soak in a bath for the next week. All he wanted was Thor. Now that was a thought he'd never have had a half a year previous, but there it was.

Two days after his heat Thor was called upon. The realms were in chaos and it was up to the Prince and his men to right the discord. Spencer received letters every little while, but he hadn't told Thor about the baby. The Prince had been freaked enough about leaving his husband, without an unborn infant to worry about. That and Spencer wanted to be sure his body wouldn't miscarry. Three months in and things were looking good. Of course he had yet to go to a healer. He didn't want Odin to know. He just didn't trust the King, even if he was carrying the future heir of Asgard. Running the bath for himself, Spencer climbed into the scalding heat and groaned with pleasure. All his aches and pains faded away and his stomach thankfully settled down. By the time he left for breakfast, the Prince was feeling much better.

"You have skipped our sessions."

Spencer jumped out of his skin and scowled darkly at Bjarke who had fallen into step beside him, "must you sneak up on me?"

Bjarke chuckled and shook his head, "forgive me Prince Soini, I was merely voicing concern. The servants have said you are poorly."

_Nosy servants_, Spencer thought trying not to rub at his washy stomach. He didn't want to give his current condition away, "I am so glad the servants have so little to be doing that they can discuss what I'm up to. I assure you Bjarke I'm fine."

Bjarke winced. Spencer didn't exactly make a threat, but his tone was enough to suggest the Prince wouldn't tolerate further gossip. As it stood the boy looked fine, tired, but fine and so Bjarke let it slide. If such rumours continued he would go to the Allfather. Of course, Spencer had avoided his initial question.

"Are we no longer sparring?"

Stopping outside the dining hall Spencer groaned. It wasn't just Bjarke, even Frigga had taken to coddling him the last few days and if Odin asked him one more time did they not eat on Midgard he was going to throw a toddler worthy tantrum. He wanted this secret kept as long as possible, but in a place where he was constantly watched, that wasn't happening, in fact he was surprised Heimdall hadn't figured it out and told. He debated inwardly with himself and with a heavy sigh he looked back at Bjarke.

"I'm pregnant."

Bjarke let out a sharp gasp and a smile bloomed on his face, "you are with child, truly?"

Spencer nodded and reached out to Bjarke grabbing his wrist, "Don't tell anyone. I want to tell Thor face to face. You saw the near fit he had leaving me, could you imagine what would happen if he heard I'm pregnant?"

Bjarke flinched and nodded in agreement, "Do you intend to tell the Allfather?"

"No, but I intend to tell Frigga. I've been avoiding the healer and I really shouldn't."

"No you should not," Bjarke shook his head and gestured toward the door, "Go, eat. I am right out here."

Spencer nodded. He found Bjarke's presence strangely reassuring. Odin and Frigga were already dining when the young Prince entered. Odin glanced up briefly and grunted a good morning. Frigga was her usual friendly self gesturing at Spencer to take a seat beside her. Quietly Spencer placed fruit on his plate and buttered a piece of bread. Frigga poured him water and the Prince couldn't help but notice the knowing smile on the Queen's face. It dawned on the youth that she already knew. Odin finished his breakfast, kissed his wife and left the table. He had much to contend with.

"So, how far along are you?"

Spencer was tempted to slam his head against the table, but figured that was a bad idea. With a heavy sigh, his ruby red optics moved toward the grinning Queen, "Three months."

"Ah, so you conceived just before Thor left, I am guessing my son is unaware?"

"Since I hadn't known at the time, yes," Spencer set his mug of water down, "I haven't told him yet. It's not something you say in a letter and Thor would only worry."

Frigga chuckled and nodded in understanding, "That would possibly be best. After breakfast I think you should see the healer."

There was no need to argue. Spencer had intended to do just that.

Frigga accompanied him and though Spencer wouldn't say it out loud, he was glad. The healers fussed over him, smiling and congratulating him. Their obvious joy was contagious and before long Spencer found himself getting excited. He didn't particularly like being poked and prodded at, but it was for the baby, "Ah, there my Prince."

Spencer's tunic was pulled up, leaving his slightly swollen abdomen exposed and with the use of a soul forge she brought up an image of his baby. Spencer beamed. Even he could see the child was forming perfectly.

"Would you like to know what you're having my Prince?"

Spencer loved Asgardian technology and beyond excited he nodded, "please!"

"You are having a girl."

Frigga let out a delighted cheer and Spencer laughed out loud with happiness. He had been so afraid of getting pregnant, but as the weeks passed and the baby grew, he came to love the little life inside of him and couldn't wait until she was born. The red eyed youth practically floated from the palace infirmary and headed for the library. Any formal announcement of his pregnancy was being delayed thanks to Frigga. She agreed with Spencer that Thor should find out from him. That and for the time being he only had Frigga and Bjarke's fussing to suffer with. Not that he minded at all. Spencer was still fully aware he was technically a prisoner, but things were certainly looking better.

The fire was lit and truly blazing when he got to the library and a soft smile crossed his lips when he saw a small pile of books had been set out on the table, recommendations from a sweet servant girl named Aoi. She did this all the time for him and Spencer appreciated her kindness. Settling down beside the lushly warm fire, Spencer opened up the latest tome he had wanted to read and had barely scanned the first page when a noise drew his attention. Looking up, Spencer went completely stiff, "F-Fandral?"

Fandral nervously ventured deeper into the room but kept a considerable distance. He was very aware of the tension roaming through the youth. Ever since Thor had cornered him, he had been avoiding the Jotun prince like the plague. "Queen Frigga told me I would find you here Prince Soini."

"I thought you were with Thor and the others?"

"I returned with the injured," Fandral explained, "I report back to Thor on the morrow."

An awkward silence fell and rolling his ruby eyes, Spencer began to stand, "Well, if you don't need me for anything important, I—"

"I am sorry," Fandral blurted out astonishing Spencer.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am so sorry for abandoning Laufey, for abandoning you." Fandral apologised swiftly. "I have done you a great wrong my son."

"Don't you dare," Spencer hissed angrily getting to his feet and tossing his book aside, "I am _not _your son! You have to earn that title and not for one second did you! How dare you come to me in hopes of easing your guilty conscious?"

"This is not about easing my—"

"Bullshit!" Spencer barked cutting him off angrily. "In twenty-seven years you never once acknowledged me, I have been back on Asgard for six months now and you haven't so much as breathed a word to me...so why now do you approach me?!"

"To repair what we could have had!"

"You can't be serious!" Spencer bellowed taking a step forward only to lurch to a stop. The room was spinning and he knew it was his own riled emotions and pregnant body leaving him off. He begged it to stop and only vaguely heard Fandral's concerned voice before his vision turned fussy and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Loki lifted his head weakly from the coverlet he lay sprawled upon. The floor was cold beneath, but it was the best he had since he hadn't dared go near the bed since the death of his daughter. Brenna, he had named her Brenna. He knew the dead were usually never named, not if they were dead at birth, but he didn't care. His beautiful little girl deserved a name. Brenna, it meant sword and a fine warrior she would've been. He had felt the kicks. How cruel he had been robbed of a life with her. Vision spotting badly Loki realised going weeks without proper food was probably a bad idea, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Dragging himself into a sitting position Loki let out a mild whimper and was slightly stunned when outside the cell he saw Frigga, "M-Mother?"<p>

"Oh Loki," Frigga said shaking her head piteously, "oh my poor boy!"

Loki wanted to snap and snarl. He wanted to toss out one of his usual barbs. He didn't want to be seen so broken like this and yet instead a broken sob escaped him, "M-Mother!"

Frigga swallowed back her own tears and turned to Destin, "Drop the barrier." Destin looked as if he wanted to refuse, but thought better of it. Once the barrier was down Frigga practically flew toward her youngest and dropped down on her knees beside him. One touch revealed what she could see for herself, Loki had a fever, a pretty high one. "Oh you foolish boy, you have made yourself ill!"

The chastisement only annoyed Loki, "What would you have done? He would not let me bury her! I have nothing left, nothing! He would not even let Spencer come see me anymore!" Tears filled his green eyes. "Am I truly that much of a monster that Odin would deny me everything?!"

Frigga swallowed, "your crimes are extensive Loki."

"I know that," Loki snapped, "do not think for one second I do not understand why I am being punished. I deserve everything the Allfather throws at me but not this, not even I deserve this! She was MINE!"

Oh by the heavens above her son was hurting more than she knew. Even after three months he couldn't let go. Odin had been the only one present at the infant's passing. He had refused anyone else—much to Frigga's chagrin—but she didn't dare tell Loki this. There was no need to upset him further with such information. By disallowing them to mourn her, Odin had reduced the child to little more than a thing. With more pressing things at hand Frigga twisted and called out to Destin.

"Fetch a healer."

"No," Loki barked.

"Do not be absurd Loki, you are unwell!"

Loki glared darkly at his mother, "I refuse to see a healer. I tire of your presence mother, you may go."

Frigga gaped stupidly, surely she was hearing wrong?! "Are you determined to kill yourself?!" She demanded incredulously.

"That was the plan," Loki responded and his brutal honesty was like a slap in the face. Frigga opened her mouth to argue, but never got the chance.

Bjarke darted onto the cell floor stopping outside Loki's cell, "My Queen!"

"Bjarke, what is it?"

"Forgive the intrusion my lady, but Prince Soini has collapsed."

Frigga sprang to her feet and whatever colour Loki had left in his face fled. What had happened to Spencer?! Weakly Loki tried to pull himself to his feet, but it was a no go. Frigga gave a hasty farewell and left. The barrier reinstated itself and Loki was left alone. His brother, what had happened to his brother? Not knowing was too much and inside...another piece of him died.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Spencer came too sluggishly. His head spun, but it settled out once he was sitting up. The fire roared in the hearth and he realised he was in his room. Fandral—Thank God—was nowhere to be seen and Frigga sat doing needlework by his bed. Swallowing, throat dry; Spencer tiredly called out, "Q-Queen Frigga?"<p>

Frigga's head snapped up and she dropped whatever she was working on, "Oh thank the Gods! You gave us an awful fright young Prince!"

Spencer rubbed his queasy stomach and looked about sleepily, "w-what happened? Oh God...is she alright?!"

"Be of ease Soini," Frigga told the boy gently, "the baby is fine, you simply overdid it. Getting upset with Fandral did not help and you collapsed, but the healers have assured me with rest and proper food you will be perfectly fine."

Spencer let out a sigh and relaxed back against his pillows, "where is Fandral now?"

"Returned to Thor with promises that he shall say nothing to my son," Frigga told him, "I hope you are not cross with me for that choice."

"No! Of course not, the nine realms need Thor more than I do right now." Spencer smiled warmly. "You did the right thing." Frigga looked relieved, but it was short lived. A troubled expression returned and Spencer copped it straight away. "What is it?"

Frigga sighed, "It is Loki...he is not doing so well." Tears welled in her brilliant blue eyes. "My son...my poor son wishes to die."

Spencer was stunned for all of two seconds before he was tossing away his duvet and racing toward the door.


	11. 10: I've Missed You

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Avengers/Criminal Minds or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Short chapter, a bit of bonding, some fluff. Enjoy my loves. Oh and just so you know since this is AU I'm changing the THOR 2 timeline by about 4-5 months to suit my story. K? Good! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and thank you to everyone who read. The count is up to 4521 now, whoop!

Later my loves,

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TEN:<span>

I've missed you:

Spencer just about had the sense to grab one of Thor's sleep shirts on the way out and yanking it on over his head he raced from his chambers and through the corridors. His bare feet beat a rhythm against the cold stone and he was vaguely aware of Bjarke tearing after him, not that he cared. He only had one destination in mind, and Odin's guards were not getting in his way. Funnily enough no one stopped him. Spencer had a feeling Frigga had something to do with it and he was grateful, especially when for the first time in three months he was stood outside Loki's cell. His red eyes widened, the place was trashed and sat within the mess was Loki, eyes closed, skin feverish and face strained. Bjarke had the good sense to stay back.

"You look like hell." Spencer said softly.

The young Prince jerked awake, Loki's green eyes blowing wide and he could scarcely believe who he was looking at, "S-Spencer?"

"So is this it?" Spencer snapped angrily. "Life doesn't go your way, so you give up?"

"You do not understand," Loki snarled in retort shoving his body up onto his feet, "do not act as if you know my pain."

"I know your pain Loki," Spencer swallowed and blurted out a secret that only Jason Gideon knew, "I was pregnant when I threw myself from the bifrost. One night and I carried Thor's child!"

Loki went completely stiff and just about forced out what he asked next, "what became of it?"

"I...I lost him in my sixth month. I went into labour too soon and he was unable to survive. He was so small." Spencer smiled sadly at the memory. "I named him Gideon after a man I owe quite a bit too...so don't you dare tell me I don't understand."

Loki was speechless. He wanted to lash out. Scream and shout. But how could he do that now? He couldn't! Spencer was after sharing something quite heartbreaking with him and suddenly Loki saw how stupid and selfish he was being. What exactly had starving himself achieved? Nothing, accept but make him ill. Well whoopee, what a victory! He was an idiot. A memory resurfacing, Loki quickly forgot his own turmoil and spun toward his brother. "You collapsed!" He spluttered moving closer to the cell wall. "I heard the guard tell my mother. Are you okay, what in the nine happened?!"

Spencer blinked owlishly and his blue cheeks darkened a shade. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Loki scowled darkly and even swaying a little on his feet; he planted his hands on his hips and still managed to look like an intimidating big brother, "In the words of a Midgardian, bullshit!"

Spencer laughed a little at Loki's cussing and nervously fiddled with his hands. He knew by his brother's expression Loki would not drop the matter and he wasn't about to avoid him either, so that left him with only one option—the truth.

"I...I'm pregnant."

Loki's entire demeanour softened and with a smile he shook his head, "you are truly a foolish you little brother. Why were you so afraid to tell me? That should have been the first thing on your lips!"

"How is it fair you lose a child and I conceive one the same night? My stupid heat hit and I—"

"Spencer," Loki barked, "For someone so smart you are quite stupid! My loss of Brenna is what it was, it was tragic, it was unfair but by the nine, I would never begrudge my brother his own joy of parenthood just because I lost mine."

Spencer swallowed and wiped furiously at the tears that insisted on brewing terribly quick these days, "you know, some days I wonder what I would do without you."

Loki couldn't help but laugh, "Not something you thought you would say to me someday little brother, is it?"

"Not at all," Spencer laughed head tilting to one side with a fond smile, "you've kinda grown on me."

Loki chuckled and took a step. The movement didn't go exactly as planned and the next he knew, Loki was on his backside, "Okay, I will see that healer now."

"Damn straight you will," rolling his eyes Spencer turned and called one of the guards forward. A healer was retrieved in no time flat and Spencer stayed with his brother the entire time. A nice support system and one of the few Loki had. Despite the Guards and Healer's protests, Spencer sat with Loki while he was treated and fragile as glass, even with his blunt words, Loki curled into the one person aside from Frigga who truly understood him and for the first time in days he felt at home.

* * *

><p>X-x-x-x <strong>TS** x-x-x-X

* * *

><p>Five months. It had been five months since he had seen his husband and Thor was more than ready to return home. The warriors took the bifrost from Vanaheim home to Asgard and Thor had never been so happy to see Heimdall and his home in his life, the warriors three and Sif voicing the same as they arrived behind him.<p>

"Welcome back, my Prince," Heimdall greeted.

"It is so good to be home," Thor responded in kind, "Now if you'll excuse me my friends, there is only one place I wish to be."

The warriors three and Sif exchanged amused glances. They'd be lucky if the Prince bothered with a bath before going to his husband and Volstagg who had a wife to go home to couldn't blame him. Five months was a long time not to see your partner. Thor made tracks back to the palace. At the last minute the Prince detoured for one of the main bath houses and took time to scrub himself clean. By the time the scalding water soaked into his bones Thor was horribly exhausted. He just about pulled on a clean pair of trous—thanks to a servant—and trudged the last steps to his chambers. He found Spencer sprawled in their bed. The boy was covered almost completely by a layer of furs, one arm poking out and laid over a thick tome. Thor noticed with a soft smile that his husband was wearing one of his sleep shirts.

Climbing into bed he removed the book and watched with amusement when those simple movements alerted his husband to his presence. Nose crinkling, Spencer wriggled a little and his eyes opened sluggishly. Thor grinned with delight when a pair of familiar crimson orbs lifted toward his face, "T-Thor?" Spencer croaked sleepily.

"Aye beloved, Gods above, I have missed you." Bending Thor kissed him tenderly.

Spencer smiled against his mouth and a mischievous glint filled his eyes, "we've missed you too."

Thor's brow furrowed in confusion, "we?"

Grinning, wide awake now, Spencer wriggled into a sitting position and reached for Thor's hand. The blonde God watched bemused only to go completely still when his hand curved about the warm swollen belly of his husband. "Your heat," He spluttered, "y-you conceived?" Spencer nodded and laughed at Thor's expression when the baby moved. "Oh! The babe certainly has a powerful kick."

"She certainly does."

Thor's head snapped up. He had been busy staring at Spencer's belly with awe. "A daughter, we're having a daughter?!"

Spencer let out a laugh when he was swiftly planted on his back and Thor had curled his great girth about his swollen middle. A soft smile touched his lips, a little sad for the son they lost and Thor knew nothing about. Someday Spencer would tell his husband, but for now, he would enjoy the wonder they currently held. Lazily he ran his fingers through Thor's blonde locks, smiling at every delighted laugh that left the thunder God with every movement their daughter made. When Thor's caresses suddenly turned a bit more lustful, Spencer purred under his touch. Thor nuzzled tender parts of his skin making his husband arch beneath him. He divested him swiftly of his clothing and then his own. Rolling onto his back he pulled Spencer with him, leaving the younger man straddling his hips.

"You are so beautiful," Thor crooned running a hand over his husband's round hips, up his torso and to that face he could never get enough of.

Sighing against his touch, Spencer wiggled a bit, and reached between their bodies directing Thor to his core. The pair groaned together when Thor was sheathed within him, "Don't you dare take it easy on me." Spencer bit out huskily. "I may be pregnant, but I am far from fragile."

Thor's grin was positively feral and his movements were that of a rutting beast. He in no way at all took it easy on his husband and Spencer was grateful for that. Pregnancy hormones had left his body wild and Thor was exactly what he needed. The peek came fast and hit him with force of a tidal wave. It was glorious and Thor followed swiftly after. Dropping to the side, careful of his belly, Spencer burrowed into his husband. Thoroughly debauched the pair gave into sleep, curled happily about one another.


End file.
